Into the Closet
by stacynaynay1
Summary: A story of a girl named Myra with a complicated family life and health. She is taken by the Akatsuki because they don't want Konoha to get info from her. Witness the friendships and rivalries formed throughout this OC-pov fic. DEIDARA X OC, Sometimes OC x Multi! Hasn't been updated in a while, but is definitely not going to be given up on! Rated M for a reason, be mature!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't think that just because I'm starting this story that I'm not going to finish my other one!**

** I'm deleting my SasuSaku story.**

** I think the reason I'm having so much trouble with that one is that I've read so many SasuSaku stories, and they're hard to defy!**

** Anyway, I've been reading a lot of Akatsuki x OC stories, and I like them. **

**It feels as if you have a lot more room for imagination when the main character is an OC. **

**I hope everyone who reads this reviews, because when I see reviews, I try to update quicker because I feel like more people CARE if I update. **

**The first chapter of this has the description of my OC's (Myra) life, looks, and personality.**

** Enjoy!**

I'm Myra.

Myra Thompson.

I'm five foot two inches tall and have blue-green eyes.

My hair is almost black, and is a few inches longer than shoulder-length.

I have bangs that were side-swept to the left side of my face.

I have rather large eyes, and plump lips.

My mother is a natural brunette, and my father has red hair.

Having the redhead blood in my body, I don't tan easily so I've got soft, pale skin.

I'm 17 years old, and am a senior in high school.

I live in America.

I have a two-month-old calico kitten named Puda, and two dogs named Scooby and Cadence.

My everyday actions include: writing, drawing, singing, dancing, playing around on the internet, listening to music way too loud, and watching anime.

I'm not unpopular at school, but I'm definitely not friends with every single person.

Many people call me weird and avoid me because I'm into different things, but I try and ignore them.

I'm in the advanced glee club at my school, and yes, it is almost exactly how the popular show is.

I'm almost always happy, but I'm too busy thinking about everything under the sun to show it.

I don't focus on my expressions, so I'm an open book AND a mystery all in one.

I have a decent body, I guess.

I have about average breasts (c-cup range), and I do have some hips (those damn donuts wouldn't stop calling me!).

I try to see the good side of every problem that is thrown in my way, and I stay nuetral in fights that aren't directly my fight.

I just want there to be some peace, and sometimes you have to tell someone off to achieve that.

Anyway, I was sitting at my mahogany computer desk, which was equipped with: my black laptop, sketch book, cup of writing and marking utensils, red guitar lamp, and a stack of used and unused notebooks.

Currently, I was watching yet another Konan X Pein youtube video.

The song 'PonPonPon' by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu provided the video with music as fluffy pictures and flashes of the couple went by.

When the video was through.

I shut down my laptop and looked around at my semi-messy bedroom.

My fouton was near my closet against the tall window on the west-side of the room.

The pillows and cover were sprayed about, obviously slept on.

My nightstand had my bright red digital alarm clock on it, along with my black asian jewelry box with little gold japanese sayings all over it.

I pushed off my desk hard, effectively rolling my computer chair high-speed towards my fouton.

When it hit the edge, I fell backwards onto the comfy contraption, giggling.

My phone vibrated three times, signalling to me that I had an unread text message.

I rolled over onto my stomach in my dark purple kool-aid man t-shirt and black sophie shorts before grabbing the cheap walmart cellphone.

Once I flipped open the contraption, I discovered that the text was from a blocked number.

I clicked the 'open message' button and rolled my eyes.

It had to be from Derek.

The boy alway changed his number because he felt that people would stalk him otherwise.

He had a habit of trying to scare me as a way to try and flirt.

The message was kind of creepy, but stupid as well, 'I'd go to a friend's house tonight, or something life-changing could happen to you.'

I closed the phone before getting up to turn the lights off.

I crawled under the covers and hugged one of my pillows to me like a stuffed animal, trying to fall asleep.

My eyes didn't seem to stay closed, so I stared at my blank wall for about ten minutes.

The stupid text message was stuck in my head.

I suddenly remembered that I had my bottle of high-dose sleeping pills in my tote-bag in the closet ( i have insomnia ).

I felt oddly hesitant to open the closet door, so I stood in front of it silently, just looking at it.

Puda suddenly mewled loudly, earning a squeak from me.

I glared at her in betrayal for a moment, before focusing back on the door.

As soon as my fingers grazed the handle, bright purple light erupted from behind the door.

I fell back to the ground, losing my breath in fright.

Puda leapt onto the floor to run out, but I grabbed her with my shaky hands and held her in fright.

The doorknob began to turn slowly and I started freaking out mentally.

Puda scratched at my palm, but I held her there, eyes trained on the door.

Suddenly, the door flung open and the purple light became almost blinding.

I screamed and Puda ran to an unknown location, leaving me to fend for myself.

The glow only allowed me to see the outline of the two figures in my closet doorway.

One was large and muscley, while the other was shorter and a little less bulky.

Instead of trying to run or calling for help like a normal person, I stayed completely still and silent.

The light dimmed slowly, until it was completely gone and I jumped to my feet in disbelief, "Itachi? Kisame? What the hell's going on? This can't be real!"

The two stared at me curiously.

Kisame ended up being the one to respond, "How do you know who we are girl?"

His voice was threatening and scary.

I slowly assumed the nervous body position: lowered head, weak knees, and my hands wringing in front of my body.

"I..uh..I watch you."

Kisame looked extremely confused, "You...watch me?"

I put my hands up defensively, "Not just you! I watch Naruto, you know? The show?"

Itachi grunted, demanding attention, "Name?"

I pointed informingly at him, "You're Itachi Uchiha."

The man's facial expression didn't falter, "YOUR name."

I laughed nervously, "Heh..uh...I'm Myra.."

I wrapped my arms around my body and kept my eyes averted from the Uchiha's.

Itachi's sof voice spoke again, "How much do you know?"

I sank my gaze even lower, to my feet, "E-enough to know that you're not as much of a bad guy as Sasuke thinks you are..-!"

I was suddenly off of the ground, being held up by the front of my shirt by a dark Itachi.

His crimson eyes glowed dangerously as he spoke calmly, "You don't ever speak his name in front of me you understand?"

I nodded silently, landing on my butt when the man let go of me.

I rubbed my abused arse I heard Itachi spoke to Kisame, "We have to take her. She can help us, "he glanced at me, "she could also ruin us if one of the kyuubi's allies were to abduct her."

I went rigid with fear.

I was so focused on the fact that two fictional characters were live and well inside my bedroom to notice the true danger I was in.

I scooted back a few feet.

Kisame stepped forward, grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me to my feet, "Pack necessities and whatever it is that you use to 'watch' us. You have five minutes."

I gulped and nodded before he let go.

I stepped past the two, into the closet, and grabbed a few changes of clothes and a large tote bag to put all of my stuff in.

I grabbed my laptop and cellphone, along with their chargers, and a few notebooks and pencils before heading to the bathroom.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, my hair products, my make-up bag (though I most likely wouldn't need it), lots of 'womanly' products, and some medical supplies (gauz, antibacterial gel, bandaids, alcohol, etc.).

I rushed back into the room, making sure not to wake my sister or mom (My mom and dad are divorced.).

The two men stood on either side of me as I tried to stay as far from touching them as I could as possible.

Each created a system of hand signs before simultaneously touching my shoulders.

A flash of purple engulfed us, before I blacked out due to being overwhelmed.

**Try and be a little merciful! This is my first OC fic, and I'm trying hard! **

***throws cookies at you***

** Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to babysit the girl, un?"

"Oh shut up, we both have to."

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing relaxed as I listened to the conversation around me.

The first voice, which had to be Deidara judging from the speech impediment, spoke again, "I have plenty of other things I'd rather be doing than babysit some girl who is dumb enough to believe that I don't know she's awake, un!"

My eyes shot open and I looked at the wall I was facing.

Surprisingly, it wasn't concrete and colorless.

The wall was smooth and painted a light blue, as if in a real house.

I rolled onto my stomach and lay my head onto my crossed arms, "Quit being so rude."

It went silent before a painful pressure erupted on my shoulder.

I rolled to the side and looked up at my attacker in fear.

Deidara's blue eye was narrowed in anger, "Who do you think you're talking to? I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut, un."

I nodded slowly before sitting up and crossing my legs indian-style.

The angry teen returned to his spot beside Sasori.

I recognized everyone in the room.

Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi were all on a maroon couch across the room.

Itachi and kisame were in separate recliners while Zetsu sat against the wall diagonal from myself.

The rest of the members were no where in sight.

I kept my head down, just in case Madara or Itachi tried to pull anything.

After a few moments of silence, someone cleared their throat loud and clear.

I glanced up and realized that Konan was standing in the doorway.

She spoke in a mature, womanly voice, "Come with me Myra."

I fumbled to my feet before grabbing my abandoned bag and following the origami expert.

She led me up the stairs, through a long hallway with many doors, and finally approached the door at the very end of the hall.

The Akatsuki leader, Pein, sat at a paperwork-filled desk patiently, "Stand before me."

I did as told silently.

The man stared at me for what seemed like forever.

His rinnegan eyes set me on edge as he finally spoke, "You're semi-athletic and artistic, yes?"

I blinked, "...Whaaaa?"

The man spoke in a monotone as he continued, "The way you move and hold your hands indicates that you've had artistic abilities for a while, just like Sasori or Deidara. The way you aren't quite toned, but you aren't as you would say 'flabby' shows that you have had your share of exercise and training of sorts, but not an excessive amount."

I blinked again, "Okay.."

Pein, as serious as ever, spoke to Konan next, who had been standing silently and patiently by the door, "She is to room with Tobi. Warn him not to rape her or anything."

I was suddenly alert, 'Wait, what?"

Konan grabbed my bag-free arm firmly and led me down the hall to the room seemingly farther away from the office than most others.

She opened the door, shoved me in none too gently, and slammed the door stoically.

I rubbed my arm nervously as I glanced around the room.

A queen-sized bed sat at each the north and south sides of the room with a large bed side table in-between them.

A black lamp sat on the center.

A closet was on each side of the room, and both beds had matching red bed sets (pillowcases, comforters, sheets, etc.).

There were no windows in the room, but there was a balcony with glass sliding doors across the room, between the two closets.

I couldn't tell which bed belonged to my new roommate, so I sat in-between the two and just thought about my situation.

Pein didn't bother to explain where I stood here.

Was I being kept prisoner or was I simply to be treated as a 'guest'?

I did, however, know that I was going to be in serious trouble if I did even a little thing wrong, and I had to keep what I knew limited, especially around 'Tobi'.

I smoothed out my hair stressfully before Tobi entered the room, "Hi Myra! I'm so excited that I FINALLY have a roommate! We can stay up late and share secrets, and talk about who we like and have pillow fights!"

I had shot up to my feet as soon as the door had flung open, but now I was just overwhelmed, "I-I guess so?"

I was going to have to be super careful not to make the man angry, even if it did mean having a pillow fight.

I kept my eyes diverted as the man leapt, very childlike actually, across the room and onto the bed farthest from the door, "That bed's yours, and that's your closet! And you have an outlet by your bed for stuff, and we have a BALCONY Myra! It's so pretty!"

I nodded and went into my closet to unpack my mini-wardrobe, "Where's the restroom Tobi?"

The man appeared at the doorway to the room, "Follow me Roomy!"

I grabbed a few of my bathroom necessities and followed orders.

We turned and went downstairs, through the empty kitchen, and down another hall before finally reaching the bathroom.

Tobi explained the rules of the bathroom, which I didn't really pay attention to because I was too busy imagining how fast I'd have to run if I had to pee in the middle of the night.

"Do you got all that Myra?"

I nodded absentmindedly before taking out my toothbrush and eyeing the sink.

The Uchiha seemed to get my drift and left, "See you in the living room!"

He gave me a thumbs up before sprinting out.

I rolled my eyes at the guy's energy before staring at my jacked up reflection in the large mirror.

My eyes had purple marks under them, and my hair was poofy on one side while fine on the other as if I'd rubbed one side onto a pillow.

I brushed my teeth and hair, and declared myself ready to be seen.

I opened the door and quietly walked back upstairs to put my stuff away.

Once that was through, I went to meet Tobi in the living room like he'd told me to, but froze up a foot before the doorway.

How should I go about entering the room?

Should I just stroll in and take a plop or wait for my roommate to notice me?

My question was answered when a soft hand gently grabbed my shoulder.

I jumped a bit before realizing that it was Itachi.

The man, too, had a few sleep-deprived bags under his eyes.

I jumped out of the way with my head down, "Sorry."

The man grabbed my shoulder again and gave me a light shove into the living room.

I stumbled in nervously and took a seat on the floor where I was originally.

Everyone was watching a show that I recognized as Soul Eater.

I spoke without thinking, "You guys have anime here too?"

A loud crack sounded as I received a kick to the stomach.

I gasped for breath as Deidara spoke, "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut un!"

I felt my eyes watering up, but I diverted my gaze to the ground. The boy'd definitely broke at least one rib.

Tobi was suddenly between us with his arms out like a shield, "Dei-Dei! Be nice to Myra! You're gonna leave a bad impression if you don't change your attitude!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Tobi she's not even a fuckin' ninja. I don't have any respect for her, un."

I felt a pang in my chest.

Deidara was one of my absolute favorite Naruto Shippuden characters, and he was definitely showing that he deserved to be called part of the Akatsuki.

Such anger had to be fueled by something.

I looked up past Tobi's legs, "I like your C4. It's really cool."

Everyone in the room looked at me weird, but Tobi broke the ice, "How do you know about his C4 Roomy?"

I looked at Deidara and he nodded, "I know a lot about about this world, including Konoha and it's ninjas."

Deidara seemed intent on bringing down my little smart person act, "Oh year, un? How many tailed beasts are there?"

I held up nine fingers.

He thought for a second, "Which one's from Konoha, un?"

I glanced around and realized that everyone in the room looked at least the little bit interested, "The nine-tailed demon fox does. His host is Naruto Uzumaki, who is a wind chakra user and is trained under legendary Sanin Jaraiya. He specializes in shadow clones."

Everyone seemed pleased with my answer, except the clay artist, who humphed to himself and plopped back onto the couch.

Tobi suddenly jumped, "What do you know about me?"

I gulped, "Not a lot, really. Just that you love dango, and that Deidara hates you and believes that you don't belong here."

Deidara made a sarcastic noise, "Damn right, un."

Kisame snickered, "Nice one Myra."

I was shocked that he had said something nice to me, but eventually accepted it and smiled to myself.

I sat in silence for the next half-hour, just watching as Sasori and Kisame played Mortal Kombat Armageddon.

Tobi seemed to be staring at me a lot, so I eventually turned to him, "Tobi?"

The man giggled girlishly, "Let's go to our room okay?"

I glanced at everyone else before following the secret leader upstairs.

As soon as the door to our room was shut, I was shoved against it roughly.

I coughed a bit with the extra pressure to my injured ribs.

Tobi's cheerful voice was MIA as he held me up against the door and got in my face threateningly, "How much do you know?"

**For the record, I'm only updating this story because it's the quickest to type out. I will be updating my NaruHina story when I get a new charger for my laptop. I'm doing this on my mother's computer, and she doesn't like it when I have a whole lot of files on here. Besides, it takes FOREVER to type out my NaruHina story at the moment because I have to get all of the lyrics and the YouTube links, etc. I WILL FINISH IT THOUGH SO DON"T WORRY! **


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as the door to our room was closed, 'Tobi's' cheerful voice was MIA, "How much do you know?"

I, again, averted my gaze, "I don't know much!"

The man was suddenly nose to nose with me, no mask, as he glared, "One little slip up is all it'll take for me to slowly make you hate your life. Even the tiniest little fraction of imperfection is going to cost you, do you understand me?"

I gulped and met his eyes, "Y-Yeah, okay."

The man released me and placed his mask back on his face.

The cheerfullness returned to his character, "Why don't you ever argue Myra? We don't scare you do we?"

I lightly winced as I took in a big breath, "It's not that."

Tobi tilted his head in wonder and I took a seat on my bed, "I just don't want things to be more trouble than they already are. It wouldn't help me at all if I fought with you all would it?"

Tobi stayed silent and sat on his own bed, so I took out my laptop, "Do you all have wifi?"

The man nodded, " Yeah! Kakuzu was real mad when he found out it costed him extra money though."

The man giggled and I got onto Facebook.

I had no notifications, no messages asking where I'd gone or anything.

I logged off and went to Youtube.

"What's this?"

I pretty much jumped out of my skin as Tobi's happy/curious voice sounded directly into my ear.

He'd somehow ended up sitting right next to me, looking over my shoulder at the screen.

I took a calming breath before smiling, "It's Youtube. You can watch all kinds of videos on here."

I got an idea and went to my history to rewatch the Pein X Konan video from before.

Once it started, Tobi gasped and yanked the device out of my grasp and sprinted out of the room towards Pein's study.

I crept downstairs and hid behind Kisame's chair.

No one asked me about it, so I stayed silent.

After a minute or so, angry footsteps were heard entering the room, "Where is she?"

I winced and tried to disappear.

None of my ideas ever work out.

Konan pulled me up by my arm and gave me a light shove towards her leader.

The small tinge of pink that dusted her cheeks told me that she, too, had seen the video.

Pein grabbed my shirt and said vividly, "What is the meaning of this? Konan and I could never...just no. Who created these lies?"

I saw Konan's chin quiver as she stood solemnly behind Pein.

She lightly wiped a tear that had fallen before the cold mask returned.

I decided to try and get something for the poor woman.

"Leader-sama, what is it that would be wrong about Konan and you having a relationship?"

The redhead seemed bewildered by the question, and the whole room went silent.

Konan looked the most surprised.

Her amber irises were flaming with a pleading glow.

Pein got over the shock, "That means nothing to you, therefore I refuse to answer such a question."

Konan's eyes lowered to the floor full of sadness.

I could tell she was close to tears.

I tried one last time, "You love her, don't you? I mean, you've known eachother since you were about se-"

The man cut me off angrilly, "I don't care about her okay?"

Konan burst into tears and covered her face with her soft hands.

Everyone, including me, held their breath as Pein turned around and released me.

Pein hesitated, "Konan, I...that's not..." he sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "I do care about you, so stop crying."

The girl nodded lightly before shrugging off the hand on her shoulder and bolting upstairs to her room.

Pein gave everyone a glance before following.

Tobi slid down the railing as the two passed with my laptop in his hands, "I found this cool website called !"

I reached out to stop him from reading even one of the stories there, but Sasori yanked the laptop from his grasp.

The boy began searching the site.

After a few minutes, he turned bright red.

I gulped.

He must be reading a SasoDei oneshot or something like that.

I shot to my feet and pretty much flew across the room to snatch the laptop from the puppet.

I snapped it shut, "That's not something you'd want to read..."

Sasori's face turned redder, "Who exactly writes things like that?"

His voice was soft, yet masculine just like Itachi's.

While Itachi's was deeper, Sasori's had more emotion in it.

I fiddled eye contact with him as I answered, "Well, you or Deidara-senpai's fangirls I suppose...Are you two..you know?"

Deidara, having heard his name, entered the conversation, "Are we what, un?"

I glanced back at Tobi, who seemed to be stiffling a laugh.

Sasori smacked Deidara across the back of the head, "We most certainly are NOT gay. Especially together. The guy looks like a woman, but..."

Deidara fixed his hair, in a feminine way at that, before standing a pointing a Sasori in accusation, "You can shut the fuck up, un!"

Sasori got to his feet, causing me to back up and end up beside Tobi in the doorway by the stairs.

The men, teens I guess, were almost nose to nose as they yelled insults to eachother: dissing everything from eachother's mothers to eachother's view on art.

There was a long pause that told everyone that the real fight was about to begin when a loud slam was heard, "What the fuck's goin' on?"

My favorite Jashinist walked through the doorway opposite of the one I was in, followed by a silent Kakuzu.

Sasori and Deidara, being distracted by the new arrivals, broke from their little spat.

Kisame rose to his feet and met Hidan in a fist bump, "What's happenin' man?"

Hidan shrugged ridiculously, "Oh you know: sacrifices, jinchuurikis, etc."

The man finally noticed me standing in a starstruck silence. "Who's the bitch man?"

I held back my blush.

Even if he'd called me a bitch, I didn't care for once.

He'd acknowledged me, for the moment anyway.

Kisame explained a few things about me to the religious man with some surprising emotions running through his face: admiration, and the look of being impressed.

I could only imagine how confused I looked when Hidan looked at me with the same expression.

Kakuzu spoke for the first time since he'd arrived, "Are you the reason we need wifi?"

I nodded slowly.

He grunted and stalked past Tobi and me to go upstairs.

I swallowed and looked at the ground, which was suddenly interesting.

A heavy hand found itself on my shoulder.

I raised my gaze to meet maroon eyes, and a handsome face, "Don't worry about him. He's a dickhead to everyone. Such a prick sometimes."

I bit back a squeal of excitement and nodded with a straight face.

Pein returned out of nowhere and slapped Hidan's hand away, "Hidan, she isn't a new member. She's from a completely different world, and we don't know how dangerous she could be. We do, however, know that she knows almost everything about each of us here in Akatsuki."

The Jashinist looked bewildered, "What the fuck?" he glared at me, "What do you know about me, Bitch?"

I answered quietly, " I know that you're a follower of Jashin, and you're an immortal. Once you intake your enemies blood, you draw a symbol on the ground and stand in it. You hurt yourself to hurt them. Also, "I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "you have a horrible potty mouth."

Kisame had to hold the man back as he tried to lunge for my throat, "What fuckin' right do you have to fuckin' stalk me, crazy ass slut?"

Tobi giggled as he grabbed my wrist and began pulling me upstairs with him yelling, "Goodnight fellow Akatsuki members!"

Once we arrived in our room, Tobi released my bruising wrist, "Go take a shower, and don't try to make nice with anyone. There's not always gonna be someone to save you."

I nodded and grabbed some pajamas before mumbling a thanks and heading BACK downstairs.

I snuck through the kitchen, down the hall, and into the bathroom.

After discovering the door didn't have a lock on it, I prayed that no one tried to come in.

I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

I sighed as the hot water ran down my back.

I pushed my bangs back and began washing my body with the kiwi scented body wash I'd brought along.

The bottle slipped through my fingers, and I crouched down to grab it.

I froze midcrouch, my bangs falling back into my face, as I heard a creak outside the shower.

I slowly grabbed the bottle and stood back up, careful not to make any noise at all.

Another creak emitted and I spoke clearly, "Is someone there?"

Complete silence came as my answer, for there wasn't even another creak of the floor.

I slowly peeked around the curtain to see the man I was almost the most afraid of in this house, minus Pein and Madara: Orochimaru.

The reptilian man was releasing a large python from inside his sleeve.

I screamed in surprise before slamming the shower off and grabbing the towel by the shower.

I left the shower, jumped over the snake, and opened the door to leave.

However, a surprised Deidara stood outside the door, and I slammed it shut in his face in fright.

I turned and saw the snake approaching as Orochimaru watched in amusement.

I swung the door back open and ran behind the still frozen blonde, "Please help me!"

The teen grunted before spinning, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into the living room.

Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori were all playing a racing game while Itachi watched in silence.

I tried to hide myself in Deidara, but he jerked me, "What the hell're you doin' un?"

I glared up at him, "I'm a teenage girl in nothing but a towel, and the first place you think to take me is a room full of guys?"

The game was paused, and all eyes turned to us.

I tried to hide again, but Deidara made a weird noise and dropped me.

I cringed as I collided with the ground.

I could already feel the heat of my cheeks as I sat up.

A few tears of embarrassment and pain ran down my cheeks.

Deidara put his hands up in defense as Itachi silently rose to his feet.

The Uchiha approached us and held out a large hand for me to grab, which I did.

He helped me up and led me silently out of the room, towards the bathroom.

As we approached the kitchen, Orichimaru was walking past us.

I moved slightly behind Itachi and jumped a bit when the snake snapped at my ankles.

Itachi stopped walking and turned, "Orochimaru."

Said man stopped and returned to our pressence, "Yessss Itachi-kun?"

Itachi's monotone voice spoke strictly, "Myra may be a captive of ours, but she isn't to used for personal pleasure: Sexual or Scientific. Understood?"

Orochimaru stepped into touching distance of me and leaned down to be face to face with me, "My apologiessss Myra-chan."

His tongue flicked past his teeth midsentence, and he watched in amusement as a frightened shiver ran down my back, "Okay..."

The man snickered/hissed before standing back up and leading his slimy friend away.

Itachi released my hand, "Go get dressed."

I nodded and smiled a small smile up at him, "Thank you."

He didn't respond other than a curt nod, so I did as told and went to finish my shower.

I quickly washed my body and hair before getting out, brushing my teeth and hair, and finally getting dressed.

I opened the door, checked around for creepy snake men, and stealthily crept back upstairs to my room.

I crawled into bed silently and ignored Tobi's questions.

I set my cell phone's alarm clock to 5:30 and sat it on the bedside table.

I rolled over to face the wall and Tobi eventually just stopped talking and layed down himself.

Once I was positive he was asleep, I let the first few tears slip before a whole cascade of tears ran down my face.

I eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Who am I?

What is my purpose?

Do I have someone to protect?

Do I love anyone?

Does anyone love me?

Do I have a family?

A pale hand appeared in my vision.

Who's hand is that?

Oh, right, it's my hand.

Everywhere I looked was simply black.

The feeling inside of me was just as empty.

There was no possible way of telling how long the emptiness ate away at me before a ray of light appeared in the distance.

I tried and tried to move closer to it, but it seemed impossible.

Maybe I was stuck.

Perhaps I was moving, and the light was just moving along as well.

My heart sunk as I realized I was helpless.

I gave a fleeting look at the light, but it dissapeared.

Suddenly, I was looking at the back of my eyelids.

It took a few seconds to realize that my cell phone's alarm was sounding loud and clear.

I sat up and reached over, expecting my hand to land on the electronic device.

My hand, however, met skin.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them to squint at the skin I'd come into contact with.

Tobi'd reached over and rested his hand over the device.

I crawled out of bet and knelt by the table, inspecting the situation from all angles.

Gently, I picked up the man's hand.

I snatched the blaring electronic before lightly laying the hand back down.

I clicked off the alarm and glanced at my roommate before doing a doubletake.

Tobi slept without a mask?

Wasn't that really dangerous for him?

I shrugged and went towards the closet.

Luckily, the small room had one of those bulbs on the ceiling that you pulled a string to turn off and on.

I shut the door behind me and switched the light on.

I pulled off my purple tanktop and white sweatpants before dressing in denim jean shorts ( shortish ) and a long-sleeved, forest green, thin shirt.

I turned the light off and before exiting the small room.

"Why exactly are you awake at this hour?"

I jumped out of my skin, almost literally, "T-tobi? You scared me! Did I wake you up? Sorry."

The man sat up in his bed and rolled his eyes, " Don't be stupid. I've been awake for a while now. You, however, have been making noise longer than that. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

I shrugged, acting, "It's nothing."

The man let it go, "So I'll ask you again, why are you up so early?"

I rubbed my cheek lightly, "I'm just used to getting up and making breakfast and stuff, yeah?"

Tobi snickered, and I looked at him.

He had a smirk on his face, "You sound like Deidara, " He mocked the teen's voice, "un!"

I didn't know how to respond, so I stayed quiet.

The man got up, not wearing a shirt, but still wearing that black skin cover thing that Kakashi also wears.

His muscles popped here and there when he stretched, seeing as they hadn't been moved in a few hours.

I stepped out of his way as he reached for the door, and slipped on his mask, "Well are you gonna come make me some breakfast or what?"

I nodded and followed him into the hall.

As we approached the stairs, I felt a little ache in my torso and I had a little coughing fit.

I covered my mouth, but once I stopped, my hand was coated in blood.

As we arrived in the kitchen, I quickly washed my hands so Tobi wouldn't notice.

The man showed me where everything was, and he told me what he wanted to eat.

I made Tobi two sunnyside-up eggs, almost too crispy bacon, and a simple buttered piece of toast.

I placed it all onto a plate, untouching eachother before laying it on the table before him with a fork.

He seemingly smiled under his mask before he turned away and began eating.

I was going to ask why he didn't just take his mask off, but decided against it.

I sighed and went back to the stove to make pancakes for the rest of the Akatsuki to eat.

Once I'd finished making the two platters full of pancakes, I was satisfied with my work and made myself a piece of buttered toast.

I did all of the dishes I'd used, and Tobi's before leaning against the counter and nibbling on my toast.

Tobi was busy trying to make himself a cup of coffee.

I was silent as I stayed against the counter, toast to my mouth and watched as Kisame and Kakuzu wondered into the room.

Kisame wore blue flannel pajama pants and a very white sleeveless shirt, (would you call it a wifebeater if a guy was wearing it?) while Kakuzu was wearing black pajama pants and a silk maroon robe.

Tobi proceeded to 'spill' coffee all over his feet, causing him to jump around like a diseased animal until the burning subsided.

Kisame yawned, "What's that smell?"

Tobi popped up in his face, "Myra made breakfast!"

Kakuzu grunted and began properly making a pot of coffee before taking a seat at the table.

He silently began making himself a plate.

Kisame smiled sharkily at me, "Thanks kid! You might not be so bad after all."

He ruffled my hair before I smiled a thanks, shoving the remainder of my toast into my mouth before excusing myself to the restroom.

I washed my face and stared blankly at my reflection.

My green eyes were diolated (sp?), like usual.

I've never even attempted drugs, but I have poor eyesight and it somehow affects the size of my pupils.

I glared at my sickingly washed out face before brushing my hair and teeth.

I sighed and went back to the kitchen, which was now filled with every s-ranked criminal in the group except for Konan.

Pein caught my eye and motioned for me to go talk to him by the stairs.

I went over there and he spoke just loud enough that the rest of the members wouldn't hear, "Look, I want you to go talk to Konan. She refuses to talk to me since you made me say those things about her."

I was taken back, "First of all, I didn't _force _you to do anything. Secondly, Konan really doesn't care for me. And lastly, I thought you didn't care?"

The man glared down at me, "Just do it or I'll have you roomed with Orochimaru."

I blinked, "Well alrighty then. Anything in particular you want me to say?"

A small blush began to graze his cheeks and ears, "Just tell her that I think she's beautiful and smart, and that I'm sorry."

I nodded seriously before squealing, "That's so sweet!"

I coughed and became serious again, "but I won't tell anyone okay?"

I winked and took the steps two at a time, like a boss, before he could respond.

Once I approached the door with flowers all over it, I knocked lightly, "Konan? Are you in here?"

I turned the knob and peaked in.

The woman was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands.

I stepped all the way in and shut the door behind me.

Girls were more sensitive when guys were involved, so when I spoke, it was in the most comforting voice I could muster, "Hey. You wanna vent on me?"

The woman looked at me sideways between her fingers, "I barely know you yet you're the only one that's come to see me."

I nodded, "To be honest, Pein threatened me. I would've come here eventually anyway though, so don't get the wrong idea. I know you don't really like me, but if you need a girl friend to vent on, I'm all ears."

The woman stared at me like before before sitting up and bursting into tears.

I rubbed her back soothingly as she began her speech.

She spoke in a sad, almost hysterical voice, "I...I do everything I can for him, and...and..and he doesn't appreciate me! He always tells me what to do, and I do it: no questions asked, but I'd never do that if I didn't love him so much! He never shows any emotion towards me, and it makes me wonder. I'm so worried that he's going to pull away from me and...I couldn't bare that. I don't want to lose him Myra!"

She faced me intensely, "Am I unattractive? Not worthy enough?"

I put my hands on the vulnerable woman's shoulders, "You are beautiful and smart Konan! Pein said that himself before he sent me here. He is so upset and sorry, and you know what?"

She sniffled and blinked her eyes, "What?"

I smiled, "He couldn't stop blushing everytime he'd say your name."

She blushed lightly, "Really?"

I nodded with a small laugh.

She giggled and wiped her eyes dry at last.

I smiled, "Now let's get you fixed up so you can get some pancakes. I swear those boys will devour anything put in front of them."

She nodded in agreement and went to dress in her usual uniform.

I stopped her, "Don't you have anything else? At all?"

She nodded slowly and opened the bottom two drawers of her large dresser.

So many cute clothes.

I picked her out a white, unseethrough, cotton sweater and skinny jean kapris.

As we stood ready to head downstairs, she smiled at me, "Thanks a lot Myra."

I smiled, "Let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

Konan nodded at me and we headed downstairs together.

Everyone went quiet when we entered the kitchen Pein shot up from his seat and stared at the woman beside me, "Konan..."

I smiled up at her before looking at all of the awestruck men in the room.

I giggled and grabbed Konan's hand before pulling her with me to the table.

I sat beside Sasori and Konan sat beside me, by Pein.

Everyone stayed silent until Konan reached for a pancake, then it all went back to normal.

Kisame handed me a glass of chocolate milk without a word.

Sipping out of the glass, I watched the people around me.

Sasori and Deidara were fighting over who could make the most artistic design with whipped cream on their pancakes.

Orochimaru seemed to have disappeared.

Hidan was devouring his food like a rabid animal while Kakuzu shook his head in disgust before continuing to eat with more manners.

Zetsu, who didn't seem to like pancakes, munched on some raw meat that I hoped wasn't a human.

Kisame and Itachi were discussing some movie they'd both heard about as they ate comfortably.

Pein and Konan ate silently, but I noticed how they kept glancing at each other nervously.

Finally, Tobi was sitting there, seemingly doing the same as me with a cup of coffee in his hands.

I sighed lightly and took another sip. "So Myra, "Deidara spoke out all of a sudden, causing the whole table to stop and listen, "What can you tell us about the Konoha nija, un?"

A few murmurs of curiosity were hear.

I swallowed my mouthful of chocolatey liquid before clearing my throat, "Which one do you want to know about?"

Itachi spoke up, "Sakura Haruno."

I nodded slowly, thinking for a second, "Okay...Well she is, indeed, one of the more promising konoichis of her generation. She specializes in her inhuman strength and healing ninjutsu. She is the pupil of Legendary Sanin Tsunade, as well as a highly-respected medic-nin at the Konoha Hospital. Anyone else?"

Kisame spoke up, "Gai Might."

I drew in a deep breath and spoke as if reading out of a text book, "The hidden leaf's blue beast, he has three students: Neji Hyuuga, the arguably most strong branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Tenten, Konoha's weapon mistress, and Lee, the absolute younger version of Gai. Gai is Kakashi Hatake's 'eternal rival', and is obsessed with 'The Power of Youth'. He has the ability to open the eight inner gates."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, last one. Who else?"

Sasori coughed, "Um...Shikamaru Naka."

I nodded, " Shikamaru is an incredibly intelligent boy who can come up with a full attack plan in one minute flat. He has an IQ of 200, and is the student of the Third Hokage's son. Shikamaru has a jutsu that connects his shadow to his enemy's. Once his shadow connects with yours, he controls everything you do."

I took another sip of chocolate milk.

Konan giggled girlishly, "I think you scared them."

I looked around at everyone's surprised faces.

I cleared my throat, "Can you not stare? It makes me nervous."

The more polite members looked away, but Deidara and Hidan kept on gaping.

I felt my face heat up, "C'mon guys! It's not as bad as it sounds. He has limits."

They relaxed a bit and looked away.

I felt a large sting in my throat and rose, "Excuse me."

I hurried to the restroom.

As soon as I shut the door and turned on the faucet so no one could hear, I doubled over and the coughs roared out.

When the painful fit ended, my eyes wer stinging, along with my ribs and throat.

As I surveyed the ground below me, I realized that the amount of blood had more than doubled.

I quickly cleaned the blood up with soap and water before washing my mouth out.

I grunted grumpilly at the dull burn in my torso before heading back to the kitchen.

The only people left in the room were Zetsu and Itachi.

I began collecting the used dishes from the table and washing them in the sink.

Zetsu's darker voice broke the silence, "**I SMELL BLOOD."**

My eyes widened, but I quickly became calm again and continued to wash the plate I was on as the lighter side ridiculed the dark, "Shut your mouth, that's rude."

Itachi's smooth voice spoke too, "No. Kisame said something about that too."

I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

Don't bother me Itachi.

Just leave me alone.

Zetsu rose to his feet and dark Zetsu spoke while he left, "**IF I HADN'T JUST ATE, I'D CARE.**"

He left the room, leaving the Uchiha and I alone.

I moved on to the next plate silently.

Suddenly closer, Itachi's voice spoke up again, "So what did you injure?"

I dropped the plate in surprise, sending it crashing and shattering onto the floor.

I quickly tried to crouch down to pick up the pieces.

A pain so intense shot through me, I was forced to freeze mid-crouch.

Deidara and Sasori, who'd been coming down the stairs, stopped and came over, "Are you okay?" Sasori.

I felt a sting in my eyes, "I...I can't.."

Itachi pulled me up straight gently.

The pain subsided almost completely.

I breathed in a large breath, "I'm okay now."

Itachi spoke up, "Is it your ribs?"

I nodded, "I think I'll be fine though. I mean, I didn't get kicked all out right?"

The blonde of the room froze, and Sasori turned to him accusingly, "You didn't hold back on her did you?"

The teen didn't answer, but glared at me.

I meant to bow in apology, but pain struck through me again.

I gripped the counter to pull myself back up, "It wasn't this bad yesterday-"

Sasori cut me off and spoke as if I was a child, "Well if you leave an injury unattended, it's not going to get better."

"What about injuries?"

We all turned and saw Pein watching us curiously.

I spoke without thinking, "I tripped this morning and got a bruise. Nothing big."

Deidara, who was looking panicked about getting ratted out, looked the most surprised of anybody.

Pein shrugged and walked back upstairs muttering, "Whatever."

Itachi spoke up, "I'll get Kakuzu to heal you okay?"

I nodded a thanks and he had Sasori and Deidara take me to a room next door to restroom.

The room had three unused-looking cots and cabinets full of medical supplies.

Itachi came back and helped me lay down on the cot farthest from the door as we waited for Kakuzu to come.

Sasori and Deidara sat on the cot beside mine, just watching me.

I wiggled uncomfortably under their gazes, not to mention the cot was hard as wood.

Deidara spoke angrilly, "You didn't need to lie for me, un! That makes me look weak."

I didn't respond right away, "Oh..."

Kakuzu appeared, and he looked agitated, "Ever since you've arrived here, I've been stuck spending money unneccisarily. This could be painful."

I froze, "Huh?"

I tried to get up to run away, but the man had Sasori and Deidara hold down my arms and shoulders.

Itachi held my feet down. Kakuzu didn't hesitate to pull my shirt up all the way to the bra-line.

I blushed, "C'mon man! Really?"

He didn't respond in anyway other than a quick glare.

He made some hand signs and muttered, "dissolving of the skin" lightly.

Searing pain erupted from my torso as my skin, indeed, dissolved over the injury.

I was covered in a cold sweat with tears running down my cheeks.

Deidara, who had a good view of my insides, looked a little hesitant, "Is this really neccesary un?"

I whimpered in pain as someone slammed the door and shook the ground.

I didn't bother looking over to see who it was.

Kakuzu glared even harder, "Is wifi really neccesary?"

He got up and put on some latex gloves.

I struggled more, "No! No! No!"

I tried so hard to fight, but to no avail.

I found someone's hand and latched onto it.

Kakuzu sat on my pelvic/hip area to get better access before reaching right in and getting started.

I tried to stop my struggling and noises of pain, but it hurt so bad.

Itachi, Sasori, and Keidara all looked a little wary when Kakuzu was done with his skin regrowth jutsu.

I let go of whosever hand I was suffocating and gasped.

I tried to tell him, I really did.

I felt a cold sensation erupt over my body, and it was spreading colder.

Itachi seemed to notice and nudged Kakuzu, "What's going on?"

Kakuzu noticed my symptoms and checked a few things, "Damn it...She didn't tell me she was allergic to latex."

He quickly got a medicine-filled sirenge (sp?) and shoved it into my shoulder.

The struggle calmed and I just layed there breathing hard.

"Man Kakuzu, you're a total prick!"

So Hidan was here to?

I must've been squeezing his hand.

I didn't bother even looking at him, but spoke quietly, "Can you fix my shirt please?"

Deidara and Hidan did so reluctantly.

I sighed, "Thanks for helping me Kakuzu, even though it hurt like hell. I'll repay you sometime okay?"

The man grunted, "I know more than one way, but get back to me when you're less breakable."

He then took his leave.

Tobi appeared, "Myra! Are you okay! I heard screams and stuff, and I knew you were hurt last night so I thought you'd been..ya know?"

I stayed silent.

Itachi spoke quietly, "I believe she needs rest. Who will stay with her? We can't move her for a few hours atleast."

Sasori yelled, "NOSE GOES!"

Everyone touched their nose except Hidan, who was confused to hell, "What the fuck is 'nose goes'?"

Deidara snickered and patted his back, "You get to babysit tonight Hidan. Maybe someone'll come visit you in a bit, un."

Hidan grumbled, "Fucker."

Everyone left silently and left the Jashinist with me.

The man, suddenly shy, looked a little nervous, "So...do you need something or what?"

I tried to sit up, but he gave me a look that made me stop.

I groaned and pouted at the ceiling.

The man hesitated, "Uh...what's up?"

I glanced at him, "I just want...nevermind."

I turned my gaze back to the ceiling while debating whether or not to cry to myself because the tears were ready.

"What the fuck do you want? Damn!"

I cringed and tried to inch away from the angry man, and I felt him freeze.

His voice was suddenly soft, "I'm not...I'm not going to hurt you Myra."

I opened my eyes in surprise, "What?"

He looked down at me with almost what seemed like concern, "Don't cringe from me as if I'm some kind of monster who's going to beat you to a bloody pulp. Everyone here has their dark sides, some more than others, but we're all just a bit misunderstood. You understand that right?"

I nodded, "I guess so."

He went to a closet and got a few blankets.

He layed one over me and layed down on the cot next to my own to cover up with the other one.

The fatigue of the day seemed to sweep over me and I felt myself get sleepy.

I turned to my side very carefully, "You know, you're deep Hidan. You're kind of a sweetheart huh?"

He chuckled, "Yeah Yeah. Keep that on the downlow will ya? Get to sleep."

I did so welcomingly.

When I awoke, I was in a cold sweat again.

My breathing was uneven and Hidan wasn't on babysitting duty anymore.

I gave my eyes a minute or two to adjust before carefully sitting up.

I placed my bare feet on the floor and waited for the blood to quit rushing to my head.

I stood up slowly and wrapped my blanket around me.

I checked around the room for my sleeping medication, but remembered I'd left it in my bag upstairs.

Once I'd successfully padded my way through the kitchen, I carefully ascended the stairs.

After stealthily cracking the door to my room, I froze at the noises I heard.

Was he...was he actually _masturbating _ in there?

I quickly back stepped away from the cracked door, grabbed my blanked off the floor, and silently closed the door before crossing the large hall to lightly knock on Sasori and Deidara's door, since they were the ones assigned to watch me.

I heard some muffled noises before a sleepy looking Sasori appeared, "What do you want? I was almost asleep."

I apologized, "I'm sorry, but can I stay in your room for the night? Tobi's, uh, keeping himself busy in there."

I hoped he couldn't see the blush on my cheeks.

The teen sighed, "Fine, but absolutely no cuddling and stuff."

I nodded, "Thanks."

He grumbled incoherently before he allowed me enterance to the room.

I walked past him and he shut the door lightly behind us.

He stepped over some random clutter on the floor before climbing into the bed farthest from the door, "You coming or what?"

He spoke in a hushed voice.

I swallowed and went to his bed, where I lay down on the side he wasn't occupying.

I curled into half ball and tried to fall asleep, but failed.

I lay awake, staring blankly at Deidara's unconscious face.

His camera that was usually on his left eye was gone, and the anger that normally resided in his features was one.

He looked at peace in his dreaming state.

A hushed voice broke my trance, "Quit staring at me, un."

I blushed, for I'd been caught, "Sorry."

I carefully flipped to face the other way, but came face to face with an unconscious Sasori.

I bit back a squeak of surprise and closed my eyes to calm myself.

Deidara's voice came again, "What're you doin' here anyway, un?"

I slowly let myself roll back to face him, "Tobi was...um..."

It took a minute, but when Deidara finally understood, he had to bite his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud.

I felt a pout form on my lips, "It's not funny, it's embarrassing. Besides, my medicine is in there."

The teen stopped laughing, "Oh."

Suddenly, an arm wrapped firmly around my waist and pulled me back against my sleeping partner's body.

I squeaked lightly, "What the heck Sasori? I thought you said no cuddling?"

The puppet-boy grumbled some nonsense in his sleep before growing silent again.

Deidara seemed to turn a little red, "What's he doing, un?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know, but I wonder if this counts as sexual harrassment."

The sleeping teen's arm tightened a little and his hand traveled slightly up my shirt.

My stomach dropped, and the fire on my cheeks elevated, "Yes! Definitely sexual harassment!"

Deidara stayed silent and watched as his partner's hand kept going farther up to cup a breast.

I groaned in agitation, "Stop it Sasori!"

The teen didn't respond in any way other than some more unconscious grumbles.

I flipped over so he was holding my back instead.

However, that ended in my face in his neck with our chests against each other.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

Deidara finally spoke, "What can I say? He's a cuddler, un!"

I glared at Sasori's neck as the blonde snickered.

A long night indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A little pre-warning, this chapter and probably the next one too are gonna be a little..unrealistic and M-rated. **

**Don't worry though! **

**It's all relevant to the plot. **

**(a little spoiler: it's a dream from the beginning of this chapter to...well when it says that she wakes up. Sorry if that ruined it, but I was afraid that people would stop reading if they thought that all of it actually happened right?)**

** Anyway, I only have 3 reviews, but I appreciate each of them!**

** Thanks reviewers ;]**

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up I was surprised, to say in the least.

Sasori had somehow managed to make my shirt go 'poof' and be gone.

The teen's head was using my clevage as a pillow.

Before I could react, Deidara spoke from his spot on his bed, "Had some fun last night didn't he, un?"

I blushed, "Just help me please!"

Deidara's blush matched my own, "What do you want ME to do, un?"

"I don't know! Just do something!"

He nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

After a minute or two, he came back and dumped a huge bucket of ice-cold water on Sasori and me.

The teen on top of me shot up faster than a pogo stick and I sighed in relief.

Sasori caught sight of me, and his face would've matched my own if it could've, "M-Myra?! Where's your shirt?"

Grabbing the blanket, I pulled it up over my body and sat up indian style, "Why're you asking me?"

Deidara laughed out loud this time.

Sasori looked confused, "What?"

Deidara's laughed dropped to a snicker here and there as he briefly explained, "You molested her last night!"

I blushed and hid my face in the blanket.

Sasori spoke again, "I did?!"

I got up and crossed my arms over my almost-exposed upper body, "What am I supposed to do now? I can't just leave without a shirt."

Both boys glanced at eachother before shrugging.

I slid to the floor as they slammed the door behind me.

Jerks.

"Myra?!"

Itachi stood in shock as I looked up at him, "I was sexually assaulted."

The man's face contorted, "What?!"

Man, this guy really did show a lot more emotions than the show let on.

I stood up carefully, just in case my healed ribs decided to betray me too, "It's nothing bad. Just some unconscious curiosity is all. Don't worry about it."

Hurrying into my room before the Uchiha could question me any more, Tobi shot up from his bed and froze, "Where's your shirt?"

I shrugged.

He walked up to me and seemingly grinned behind his mask before reaching up and resting a hand on each of my breasts, "Boobies!"

Blushing, I smacked the man's hands away, "What the heck Tobi?!"

he took off his mask, acting a bit more mature, "I see that you're cold Myra, would you like me to warm you up?"

I looked down, and sure enough my nipples were hard enough to just barely see through my black bra.

Blushing even harder, I covered them on impulse, "No! I can do that myself pervart!"

The man's eyebrow quirked, "Can I watch?"

Realizing what I'd said, I felt the blush rise to my ears and the back of my neck, "No!"

I stomped into my closet, shutting the door behind me.

Being a girl had it's disadvantages, and sometimes there seemed to be more negative than positive.

Unsnapping my bra and letting it fall to the floor, I pouted down at my hardened nipples before gently bringing my hands up to my breasts and rubbing them lightly.

A spark of ecstatic ran through me and a moan escaped me.

I clamped both hands over my mouth and hoped that Madara didn't hear.

What was I doing!?

Madara's voice came from seemingly right outside the door, "Sure you don't want some help in there? I promise to be gentle."

The blush reappeared, and I quickly looked for my extra bra.

Where were my clothes?!

They were all gone!

"Madara?"

The man grunted to let me know he was listening, "Where are my clothes?"

He gasped, "Oh yeah! Konan took them to get washed. I tried to tell her that not all of them were dirty but she didn't listen."

My heart dropped, "What am I supposed to wear?"

The door cracked and I turned my back so he wouldn't see.

Madara stepped in, "Nothing."

Face burning hot, I crossed my arms over my upper body in case he tried to peek, "What?! Madara, I thought you said you wouldn't do anything like this until I slipped up or something!"

Hot breath ran down my neck, sending a small shiver down my spinal cord, "You did slip up."

Shaking in fear, I waited for him to continue.

"1: You called me Madara. 2: You allowed Sasori to touch you last night. and 3: You were here last night. I heard you."

Sputtering nonsense out of nervousness, I tried to come up with a logical excuse, 'I-I...-!"

As quick as a lightning bolt, Madara was in front of me, mask still off.

I tried to cover myself just a bit more, "What're you doing!?"

The man brushed the hair out of my face, "What do you think? I'm a man, and I have urges. You came along and just happened to be female."

I kept my gaze on his neck, "But! But Konan's a girl too!"

The man laughed, "You don't think I haven't done this to her too?"

Gasping, I pleaded, "What can I do to make this stop?"

The man gently grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes, "I'll let you know, so be prepared."

He shoved his lips to mine in an almost rough manner for a few seconds, "I suggest not associating with the likes of Deidara and Sasori anymore."

Nodding in pure terror, I watched the man leave the closet before sinking to the ground and crying softly.

My first kiss, stolen by a really old, S-rank rogue ninja.

If I'd kissed him willingly, I would've been fine.

This, however, was forceful and terrorizing for me.

I heard a knock on the bedroom door and slipped my bra back on in case they decided to be persistent before sitting back down and sobbing to myself.

After another knock, I heard Pein's voice, "Myra! Where are you?"

The door opened and the closet door followed.

Hiding my face, I pulled my arms closer around my body.

The man, usually filled with anger towards me, knelt down beside my shaking form and spoke in the kindest voice I'd ever heard, "What happened?"

I didn't want to talk, and I couldn't tell him what happened anyway.

It was an unspoken rule between Madara and me.

So I just continued to let my heart ache into my knees.

The man gently picked me up and carried me across the hall to my two 'babysitters's' room, kicking the door open.

I turned my head into Pein's chest as the arguement began. "What happened, un?!"

I was passed into Deidara's arms, which only made me cry harder because I knew that Madara would hear about it.

Gripping the artist's shirt, I brought down the volume of my sobs for everyone else's sake.

Pein spoke, "I thought I put you two in charge of her? Do you want to explain what's wrong with this picture?!"

Sasori's voice came from my left, "We don't know Leader-sama! We didn't do anything to her!"

A sob rocked my body and a strangled whimper escaped me.

Deidara's grip on me tightened in the slightest as Pein responed, "I'm going to be back in a while to check on her, and you both better have an explanation."

If I wasn't so focused on my shattered innocence, I'd have recognized the fatherly edge in Pein's voice before he slammed the door and left to attend to 'leaderly duties'.

Deidara's hair tickled my cheek as he looked down at me, "Hey, what's wrong, un?"

I ignored him, trying to help myself and him from the consequences.

The teen lay me down on his bed, giving me an extra pillow to cry into, which I did wholeheartedly.

Each Sasori and Deidara sat on one side of me.

My heart ached.

It feels like I'm overreacting a bit, but my first kiss had a big meaning.

I wanted true love, and I believe that only people that I love deserve my kisses.

Why did he have to do it to me?!

There're hookers in this world right?

Why not get one of them?

My tears calmed a little, but didn't stop completely.

Sasori finally lost his patience, "Will you please talk? You're driving me crazy!"

Latching onto Deidara's torso, I settled on a few silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

I bured my face into his shirt and tried to calm down.

Eventually, I fell into that 'half asleep-half awake' kind of state where you can hear and feel, but I was way too exausted to open my eyes or speak.

Sasori spoke softly, "What do you think happened?"

Deidara, who was rubbing gentle circles into my back, responded quietly, "I don't know, but who was she with after she left, un?"

A small whimper came out, and I clutched to Deidara tighter.

After a silent few seconds, he spoke, "I...I think that she's starting to fit in here, un."

Sasori grunted, "She's still not wearing a shirt."

There was a loud knock on the door, which bothered me with it's suddenness.

Groaning, I rolled off of Deidara and latched onto my crying pillow instead.

The teen rose and answered the door.

Tobi's cheerful voice erupted loudly, "I'm here to get my roomy!"

I felt uneasy in my semi-conscious state.

Sasori spoke, "Leader said to watch her, so we are."

Suddenly, I was in someone's arms bridal style.

I soon figured out it was Tobi because he oh-so-slightly dug his nails into my leg.

Tobi giggled, 'Konan gave me her clothes so she can get dressed now! Bye Bye Dei-Dei, Danna!"

I was carried out of the room, and into ours before being dumped uncerimoniously onto the floor.

That woke me up alright.

Rubbing my abused arse, I sat up, "What the...?"

Spotting an unmasked Madara glaring right at me, I scooted as far from him as I could and ended up against the wall by his bed.

The man appeared kneeling in front of me, nose to nose.

Gulping, I listened as he spoke in an eerily calm voice, "What did I tell you about them?"

I opened me mouth to speak, but Madara slid his tongue in.

My eyes widened and I struggled to get away, but he pinned me against the wall.

The man's tongue explored every crevice of my mouth.

I tried to shove him away, but he grabbed my wrists with one hand and held them still.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to think of anything other than the unwanted thing in my mouth, but a sudden pain erupted from my breasts and my eyes shot open.

My bra, which had somehow been discarded, was lying on his bead forgotten.

Madara's left hand pinched and massaged my left breast.

I felt a trail of drool run down my chin as he moved above me a bit to get a better access.

Nearly gagging, I wondered just how long his tongue was.

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he fell off of me in pain.

Trying to crawl away towards the door, he grabbed me ankle and I screamed, "HELP!"

Madara flipped me onto my back and backhanded me hard.

I tasted blood pouring from inside my cheek and spit it at him.

He ignored that and straddled my waist before unzipping his pants and pulling out his member.

He began stroking it over me as I struggled to get away, "No! Stop it!"

but the man picked up speed.

After a few minutes, I heard a noise outside the door and Madara came all over me.

Gasping, I tried to get away more, "HELP! Please!"

I was out of breath, and I was violated.

Madara did some hand signs and a red shield surrounded us both, and a two-foot diameter around us.

He smirked violently, "No one's coming to help, so stop your fighting."

I tackled him with as much strength as I could muster.

Straddling his torso, I tried to pin his hands above his head, but felt a sharp pain on my right breast.

Yelping, I jumped away from him.

He actually bit me!

Shoving me back to the ground, pinning my arms to my sides with his knees, the bedroom door burst open.

Zetsu strode in and sat on my bed quietly.

Relief briefly flooded my mind, "Zetsu! I'm so gl-"

The dark side spoke, "**WE'RE NOT HERE TO HELP**."

They were in cahoots with the Uchiha?!

Madara unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them completely off, leaving me in my lavendar underwear and nothing else.

Laughing he teased me, "You're so innocent it's almost sad."

I glared up at him, "Don't do this."

Blood was trickling from my bite onto my stomach, shoulder, and neck.

Konan's voice was heard in the direction of the doorway, "oh my god...PEIN!"

My underwear were gone by now and I tried to cover myself, only for my efforts to be futile.

The man seemed intent on making this slow and painful for me, and began leaving deep bite marks all over my body.

I gasped and cringed when I finally hear Pein's voice, "Madara! What are you doing?! Stop!"

Madara took his head out of my neck and said, "Giving into my urges."

Madara took his member out again and positioned it at my entrance.

I fought him with tears rolling down to the floor, "Please! No!"

He stopped, "Would you rather suck it then? Okay."

The man lay down in 69 position and shoved his member forcefully down my throat.

He pinned my hands under his body and began messing with my genital area.

I tried to stop and resist, but he kept thrusting in farther every time.

Tears were running down and I heard people in the background trying to break throught the barrier that'd been put up.

I felt a sudden pain in my lower regions and jerked, causing my ribs to sear in pain.

Tell me I didn't rebreak them!?

Blood was pouring out of every part of me it seemed.

The memeber in my mouth pulsated slightly, and I tried to spit it out, but the hot fluids shot straight down my throat.

I choked, unabled to breath after the unexpected liquid got caught in the wrong pipe.

I heard a 'katsu' and the barrier dissapated.

Madara pulled out of me and zipped his pants back up before going and sitting on his bed calmly.

After all, no one here could do anything to him.

I coughed and gagged helplessly until someone urgently held down my shoulders, tilted my head back, plugged my nose, and put thier mouth to mine.

Air was forced into my lungs again and again until they finally began pumping on thier own.

Coughing, I felt my savior get off to give me some space.

I lay on my back, blood all over me.

Konan appeared at me side, brushing my bangs to the side, "Myra! Honey, you're going to be okay! Just stay with us okay?"

Nodding, I felt strong arms lift me carefully.

Pain rippled through my open wounds like knives and my breathing became scarce.

Gripping Hidan's shirt, since he was the one carrying me, my back arched in pain.

The man developed a light blush as my body was pressed closer to him.

Once we made it to the room with the cots and medical supplies, I'll call it the infirmary, Kakuzu kicked everyone but Konan, Pein, and Itachi out.

Pein and Konan for obvious reasons, and Itachi because he was the most mature one out of the one's he'd trust to be in here.

As I lay on the same cot as before, I spoke, "K-Kakuzu, I'm, " I coughed lightly, "sorry I'm getting blood all over the place."

The man didn't respond to me, but pulled Konan across the room to speak with her.

She nodded and came to kneel by my side, "Look Myra, he's going to have to heal you everywhere. Even the embarrassing places, but I want you to trust him okay? He's had to help me like this a few times too. It'll be okay."

Pein's head shot up, 'You what Konan?!"

She silenced him with a raised hand, "We'll talk later, this is the more important thing right now."

Itachi held my left hand with concern etched onto his tanned face.

Kakuzu came back and asked for me to spread my legs.

I felt my heart tremble, but Itachi squeezed my hand in reassurance and I obeyed, allowing Kakuzu to part my legs.

The man inspected the damage to my lower region and I grit my teeth.

A faint blue glow emitted from his hands and the pain slowly subsided to a small ache.

He closed my legs slowly and went to the second most embarrassing part, my breasts.

One had a bite around the nipple, and the other had a bite above it.

As he was reaching to inspect them, the door shot open and slammed.

Deidara came in and sat by Pein, grabbing my right hand emotionlessly and silently.

I squeezed his hand gratefully as Kakuzu began healing the rest of my injuries.

For the next hour, I was healed of bite wounds, given a shower by Konan and returned to the cot.

Pein kissed my forehead (OC right?!), "I know I'm an asshole, but I'm glad to see that you're okay Myra."

I smiled lightly, "Tha-"

"I'd like to speak with Myra."

Everyone turned to see Madara standing casually in the doorway.

Konan, this time with Pein noticing, visibally tried to disappear.

The leader rose to his feet, "No."

Konan grabbed his arm, causing him to tense, "Don't do this, please."

I spoke up, "What do you want?"

Tobi spoke bluntly, "I'm sorry that that went down the way it did. "

I just looked at him, and he continued, "I have put a barrier around this whole base, and no one can leave except Orichimaru, Zetsu, and me. I'm sorry you didn't get to feel the power of the Uchiha within you, "Itachi's hand tightened on mine angrilly, "I am Madara Uchiha. None of you can defeat me. From this day forth, you're all prisoners of mine. I choose what you do, who you do it with, why you do it, and for how long. Do you understand?"

Pein slumped back into his seat, defeated, "Yes."

Everything the man said was true.

We were doomed.

Madara spoke AGAIN, "Konan come here."

The woman shakily stood and walked to the man, "What?"

I could see Pein practically shaking in anger as he watched the scene.

Kakuzu silently put a blanket over me, and I nodded up at him thankfully.

Madara spoke in an agitated tone, "I made a deal with Orichimaru, and you two, you and Myra, are to meet him in his room in two hours."

With that, the man left, along with everyone in the hallway.

I struggled to sit up, "What're we gonna do Konan?!"

My voice was shaky, and Itachi had to give me a boost to sit up all the way. Thanking him, I wrapped the blanket completely around me.

Konan was shaking slightly, "I-I don't think there's anything we can do." Swallowing, I nodded as if I accepted that.

Deidara spoke up, "I'm glad I'm male, un."

Pein, Kakuzu, and Itachi all glared at him.

Itachi spoke up, "There's nothing we can do today. As soon as we get news of Orichimaru leaving you two, we'll be there to help with whatever damage has been caused."

Konan nodded, but it was my turn to shake, "What's he going to do?"

Everyone looked at me with sorrowful eyes that had no answer, and Konan came and sat by me.

She wrapped my shaking form in her arms and spoke in an uncourageous voice, "I don't know, baby. I don't know."

Before we knew it, we both had tears streaming down our cheeks.

The guys didn't know what to do , so they went out into the hallway to give us time to prepare for what was to come.

**REMEMBER: THIS IS A DREAM! **

**IT DIDN'T REALLY HAPPEN! **

**DON'T STOP READING BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS TOO DRAMATIC, OKAY? **

**THANK YOU! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's an update for my currently fav story! I have literally TWO notebooks full of this story, and I'm not even halfway through posting the first one. Keep in mind that I'm a teenager, and I cannot be blamed for the weird, horrific ideas in this fic. WARNING: MATURE MATERIAL. This chapter's a little...odd. I surprised myself with how ridiculously creepy it was. TELL YOU WHAT, I'm going to edit this as I type it so it'll be a little more tolerable: for you and me. Please Review and Read! P.S. This is still part of the dream (the first part anyway)!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I felt as though I was walking into my death knowingly. Konan held my hand as she led me to Orichimaru's room, right next door to her own.

That blanket was still around me. No matter how many times I asked, Zetsu would NOT allow me to change into clothes.

We came to a dark purple door that reflected the light of the hall eerily. The door opened before we could knock and my least favorite snake man stood to the side with an arm gesturing for us to walk right in, "Come on in, ladiesss."

We kept our heads down as we walked to the middle of the room. My shoulders and knees began shaking a bit. A second person came out of the shadows as the snake sanin shut the door.

Kabuto. I hated everything about him, right down to the glasses. Konan was escorted, more like dragged, into a side room by the sidekick.

I stood akwardly before Orichimaru, just waiting for him to jump and start experimenting with me. He hissed eerily, sending chills of fright down my bare back. I felt a cool skin around my feet and shot my gaze down immediatley to see a giant python wrapping itself around each of my ankles.

It's tongue slithered in and out excitedly before it tightened itself and I lost the feeling in my feet, causing me to fall to the floor. I whimpered as more snakes appeared and my blanket was taken away. The amphibians wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles.

Eventually, their weight was greater than mine and I could not move. The dark purple, black, brown, and green snakes tightened controllably as Orichimaru hissed to his little monsters. They all stopped squirming and felt more like slimy chains than animals.

The python slithered up to my stomach and watched it's master as if waiting for orders. The snake man nodded and it sank its teeth into my skin, just below my navel. An odd feeling came over me and I squirmed, "W-What's that going to do to me?!"

I heard a womanly scream from nearby and went colder than I already was, "No! I-!" Orichimaru hissed to the snakes and their grip became even MORE vice. The feeling came all at once, and you had best believe it when I say that I've been tortured before.

It felt as if my organs were being ripped out and placed in the wrong spots over and over and over again. I couldn't move, nor could I scream, but I could feel my heart and lungs overworking themselves. I realized at that moment that I had nothing left.

This was going to continue until I died.

The snakes released me, seeing as I was paralyzed, and I felt myself slightly convulsing. My vision went hazy and I felt so sick. Orichimaru grabbed a fistful of my hair and dragged me out into the hall before tossing me to the floor and slamming the door behind me.

I could do nothing but stare at the empty hallway that was hazily displayed before me. Everything was so cold, but my insides were on fire. My heart was beating too fast, as if I'd just finished a 2mile long SPRINT.

My nerves felt like they were being shattered and reassembled a billion times at once. I heard the crack of bones breaking and the screams came out of me like sirens.

The pain increased X10 as my senses returned to normal.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I heard a familiar voice, "Myra?!" Everything went black and I was staring at the back of my eyelids.

WAS THAT ALL A DREAM?!

"Myra, wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly to Sasori and Deidara's scared faces. Sasori was on top of me, holding me down by the shoulders, and Deidara was cupping his face in his hands with a look of horror on it. I blinked.

There was no pain, and I was fine. After struggling away from the two, I created distance. The two looked almost hurt, but got over it, "Are you okay? You've been screaming and stuff for like three hours now, un!"

I burst into tears and hid my face in my hands. Both teens didn't know how to respond and were frozen for a few moments before Sasori's "boyfriend gene" kicked into gear.

He pulled me up onto his lap and guided me to his shoulder. I balled my hands into fists and curled them up to my chest as I let the tears fall. The teen smoothed my hair and rocked a little bit. He eventually realized that he was getting all cooped up from sitting still for so long and went to the kitchen for a drink.

So I was handed off to Deidara. The blond did pretty much the same as Sasori, but he hummed lightly into my hair. His deep tone lolled me into drowsiness. The tears eventually subsided and Sasori returned. When Deidara stopped humming I woke up.

When I realized who I was clutching to, I jumped off of him and sat on my knees on the floor, "S-Sorry!" My voice was small, but I think he heard it. Since my eyes itched from crying, I rubbed them, only for Deidara to make me stop so I wouldn't make my eyes redder than they already were. "Myra, are you okay now, un?"

Sasori was standing at the edge of the bed beside where Deidara was sitting. I trembled a little, "I'll be fine. I-I just had a horrible dream, "I shuddered, "Tobi...he, " my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't continue. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to think of something else.

ANYTHING ELSE.

Deidara and Sasori glanced at eachother before nodding. Deidara rose and helped me up, "We're taking you to Itachi, un." I didn't question the two as they led me down the hall to the door right next to Pein's office. After knocking, Itachi answered the door. Once I looked into his eyes, I went rigid.

They wer just like _his_.

I whimpered and latched onto Sasori, who wrapped an arm around my back before talking, "Itachi. She had some kind of dream thing. Can you take a look for us so we don't get in trouble?" Itachi reached for my hand, but I cowered away.

Sasori's grip on my shoulder tightened in reassurance, but Itachi's eyes were shocked. Deidara gently grabbed my shoulder and made me face him, "It's just Itachi. What's wrong, un?"

I glanced at the silent Uchiha before tugging on Deidara's fringe to get to his ear and whisper, "His eyes are just like _his. _" The blond stood back up with a slightly more understanding look to his face, "Just trust him okay, un?"

I slowly took the Uchiha's hand and let him lead me into his room. Sasori and Deidara waited in the hallway. Itachi motioned for me to sit next to Kisame, who was looking only slightly confused on his bed. I did as told and sat next to the large man quietly.

Itachi sat across from me on the large bed and spoke calmly, "I'm going to have a look into your mind and experience what you experienced. I'll have Kisame hold you down in case you struggle. Then we'll find a way to help." Slightly unsure, I nodded and allowed the shark man to firmly wrap his arms around my body, locking my arms to my sides and my body in place.

As soon as I rose my eyes to Itachi's, my hands shot up to grip Kisame's forearms. Every little detail: feeling, pain, plot, everything, replayed out in HD in my mind.

All of the emotions caused me to relive my hell. When it was through, I gasped and blinked a few times, tears running down my cheeks silently. I felt dead. Itachi stared at me wide-eyed. Kisame tried to release me, but I tried to hold him there so he just stayed still.

Itachi leaned forward and shoved Kisame's arms away before wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I was surprised, but I let my tears fall onto his clothed shoulder anyway. Kisame rose from the bed and went to get those that were in the hall. When they arrived, they were speechless.

I eventually calmed enough to speak, "I-Itachi?" The man's arms tightened around me a bit as he spoke, "I could feel everything. The pain, the emotions, everything., " he pushed me back and help me at an arm's length, "but none of that really happened, and it's not going to." I was shocked and stayed still, silent.

The Uchiha spoke to Kisame without looking away from my face, "Get Tobi in here." I jumped, "NO!" Itachi and Sasori held me down on the bed, but I kept struggling as Tobi arrived. He was surprisingly serious, "What's wrong with Myra?!"

I tried to run and hide from the man, but the two ninjas holding me wouldn't allow it. They sat me up to face him, and I lowered my head, "Please j-just don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorr-" Sobs wouldn't allow me to finish. The man before me asked with true curiosity and shock, "What did I DO to you?!"

The two men released me and I shot to my feet before glaring at the older Uchiha, "Yo-You raped me!" Everyone got silent, and I realized that almost the whole Akatsuki was in the room. Tobi, who had to keep up appearences, kept his mask on, "Myra, I would never do that!"

I got ready to retaliate when Itachi cut me off, "She had a dream. A horrible, completely realistic dream. Just prove to her that she can trust you, and everything will return to normal." Tobi nodded and forcefully picked me up before getting permission from Pein to take me away and talk. After being granted such permission, Tobi carried me to our room and sat me lightly on my bed and taking off his mask, "Myra, let me see it okay?"

I shook, completely petrified, but a small nod forced itself out of me. Madara did the same thing that Itachi did, and I had to relive my hell a THIRD TIME! Once it was over, I was so tired, sad, and completely helpless.

Practically trembling with emotion, but I didn't cry anymore. Madara didn't speak, but he took off his mask holder shirt (the same one Kakashi wears. You know what I'm talking about right?)

The man stood before me, "I'm allowing you to do anything to repay for what I've done." I wasn't a complete spaz, for I knew that it WAS a dream, but he was offering to help with my pain.

He was offering help.

I rose and hesitantly lay a hand against his stomach, "Can you lean down?" He did so and I placed a hand on each shoulder, bravely looking into his eyes, "Thank you."

He nodded and I slowly leaned my head in to the left side of his neck. I rested my lips against his neck (not near the jugular) as if kissing it. Afterwards, I slowly opened my mouth and sunk my teeth in, hard.

I bit down until I felt the pain and sadness seep out of me, and I definitely tasted blood. I drew back and wiped the blood from my mouth, "Thank you Tobi."

The man smiled, "Madara...granted no one is around to hear."

Nodding, I agreed, "Madara.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**In case you didn't notice, many of the characters in this story are OOC! and I made Sasori 19 in this story because I'm the author and I can. AGES:**

**Pein: 36**

**Konan:37**

**Hidan:23**

**Kakuzu:69 (:D)**

**Kisame: 28**

**Itachi: 21**

**Zetsu: 30**

**Orichimaru: 61**

**Sasori: 19**

**Deidara: 18**

**Tobi/Madara: OMG IDK: OLD**

**OKAY! Now that that's established, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, let's just get straight to it this time!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Madara brought a hand up to his neck and winced, "Damn. You really got me good didn't you?" I turned and went to my closet and got my bag of medical supplies.

First, I got a cotton swab doused in rubbing alcohol and dabbed the bite wound. Next, I cleaned the bite of blood and applied Neosporin. Finally, I applied a bandage. "All done!" I kissed two fingers and pressed them lightly to the bandaid with a small smile.

Madara was like...he was like my uncle or close friend. He smiled, "Thanks," before redressing his top half. He put his mask on and sat across from me, "So...are we okay then?" Silently, I nodded.

Suddenly, my ringtone filled the air, and I snatched my phone up from the bedside table and checked the I.D. It was one I didn't recognize. It was that unknown number again. I clicked the 'answer' button and put the reciever to my ear, "Hello?"

There was a long silence, but a familiar female voice finally spoke, "Myra, are you safe?" I froze, "Who is this?" This voice is so familiar! Another long silence, "Hello?" "I'm Temari." ..."Temari as in...Gaara's sister Temari?!" Madara watched/listened silently. "Yes. I know this is weird, but where are you now?"

I glanced around, but the mobile device was yanked from my clutches. Madara spoke calmly, "The Akatsuki has her." He flipped the phone shut, effectively hanging up on the Sand Nin. I grabbed for my cell phone, but he held it just out of my reach, "You had best tell me next time someone not from your world tries to contact you."

I nodded in agreement and he gave up my electronic device. Madara motioned for the door, "Wanna go talk to someone or...uh something?" Glancing at the door, I became nervous, "I'm allowed to?" He nodded and I got up, "Thanks!" He nodded again and I stepped outside to the hallway.

Hidan was at the top of the staircase, "Uh...hey Myra. How's it goin'?" Knowing what he really meant, I smiled softly, "I'm okay. What're you doing?" The man had a brown package the size of a small box in his arms.

He looked down at the package, "I was about to go to town for some stuff." My ears perked up, "Oh! Can I come? Please!" Since the man had ditched his Akatsuki gear for denim blue jeans and a white t-shirt with an odd logo on it, I figured it'd be safe enough.

Hidan looked to the side and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, uh, I don't think I'm supposed to take you outside." Another voice came from behind me, "I believe it'd be alright to take her out for a while. Being in this house for so long is bound to have negative pychological effects."

I spun and saw Itachi standing there with no expression whatsoever. Hidan looked surprised, but quickly composed himself, "Only if you fuckin' come too, man. I'm not gonna be the only damn person getting into trouble here!" Itachi nodded and gave us a signal to wait a few minutes.

Hidan told me to go put on warmer clothes since it was September. I went back into the room silently and went into my closet and change. Madara stayed silent and continued to read whatever book he was reading. I emerged in denim skinny jeans with a few rips and a brown Nirvana t-shirt.

I slipped on my white converse with socks before waving goodbye to Madara, running to the bathroom, putting my hair in a loose messy bun, and meeting the two men at the door. Itachi had changed into faded blue jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. I offered a smile and we all three quietly snuck out the door. Itachi piggy-backed me as he and Hidan ran the few miles to town.

I hid my face in Itachi's back from beginning to end so I wouldn't get windburn. Once we were a few minutes from town, I was released and we all three began walking. When the gates of the town came into veiw, I recognized it as Suna. They weren't lying when they say deserts gewt cold at night. I was definitely feeling a chill.

Itachi went over our roles in case people asked who we were. Hidan was my friend from school in the land of Iron, and Itachi was my father. It made sense because we both had dark hair and pale skin. I nodded and stood in between the two as we approached the gates. While here my name would be Kate Sohma, Itachi is Dan Sohma, and Hidan was Toshi Hanagina.

I clared my throat and looked around. Once you get past all of the sand, Suna was beautiful. Stands with paper lanterns on them lined each side of the 'road'. Villagers were bustling every which way to get where they needed to be. I had to be careful not to lose touch with Hidan or Itachi or I'd be permanently lost.

A small boy ran into me head on, and I stumbled back a step. The boy was crying. He had pretty grey eyes and unruly hair the color of the sand around us. I knelt down in front of the sobbing child, "Hi. What's wrong little boy?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Hidan glaring down at me, "We don't have time for this."

The fact that he watched his language in front of the kid made my cheeks warm a bit. The boy sobbed into my shirt suddenly and I fell back onto my butt. I looked up at the two men by me with pleading eyes. Hidan rolled his own, but Itachi knelt down beside me, "Hello." The boy stopped crying into my shirt to glance at Itachi, "H-hi."

The boy had a cute little voice. I smiled, "I'm Kate. What's your name?" The boy got off of me, wiping his tears, "I'm Mashi." I rose to my feet, as did Itachi and Mashi, "Well, Mashi, where're your parents?"

The boy looked around frantically as if remembering that he was lost, and his eyes filled with tears again, "I was with my babysitter, and I saw a puppy. I went to pet it, but when I tried to find nee-san, she was gone." Itachi nodded at me, and I smiled back, "What does Nee-san look like?"

The boy pushed two fingers together nervously like a certain Hyuuga I know of, "She's tall and skinny, and has pretty hair. She looks mean, but she's nice!" I patted his head, "Well, let's look for her then, shall we?" I held his little hand as we began our search.

Itachi followed silently while Hidan complained loudly to him. We searched everywhere, including the bad parts of the village, but the boy didn't seem to recognize ANYONE. I was hungry and cold, having not eaten all day and not having a jacket, but I really wanted to find this kid's sitter. I put him on my shoulders so he could look over the crowds.

After another half hour of searching, I was almost beyond tired. The boy'd undone my hair by accident, so it was running over my shoulders and back, but he was still looking around eagerly. Itachi and Hidan had been silent for a while so I figured they were tired too. I turned, "Hey guys-" They were gone.

I looked in every direction frantically, and the boy noticed my sudden scaredness, "Kate-nee?" I pulled him off of my shoulders and stood him on the ground beside me, "It's okay."

Could he tell I was trying to convince myself too?

The boy looked at someone behind me and smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him to them. He ran up and hugged the back of a tall girl's legs. She was wearing some back dress thing with a sash on it. I froze. Tell me that's not Temari!" The girl spun around and I sighed in relief.

This girl's face was heart shaped and she had brown eyes. The girl gasped, "Mashi! Where have you been?!" She looked at me, "Who're you?" I offered a smile and a hand, "I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you."

The girl glanced at my hand like I had a contagious disease, so I dropped it back to my side. "Well, Kate, thanks for bringing the kid back, I'm sure Temari-chan will be pleased to give you some sort of reward." My body tensed at the name, "N-no thank you, " I slowly backed into the crowd, "I'm fine, goodbye!"

I turned and speed-walked into the bustling crowd. Frantically, I searched for my two escorts for two whole hours with no luck. Fatigue finally washed over me. I slothed over and sat down on a bench made out of hardened mud. I got my breathing under control before standing up to begin searching again.

My stomach suddenly made whale noises and I sat back down. My cheeks burnt and I glanced around to see if anyone had heard, only to realize that the streets were next to empty and the stands were starting to close up for the night. I decided to stay on the bench because I didn't want to be going the wrong way the whole time, and they were bound to pass the bench sometime.

Waiting for another hour on the bench, fatigue washed over me again and I dryly fell to the side and let my temple rest on the cool bench. The sun had set. I had no money, no transportation, and no way to find my accomplices. Squeezing my eyes shut and groaned as my stomach rumbled again.

The streets eventually deserted themselves completely, and the shops all closed finally. Once the final lantern was unlit, I could see nothing. The moon, which would've provided at least a little light, was a crescent and covered by clouds. I didn't dare move.

Anything could be out here at night: scorpians, coyotes, poisoness lizards, etc. Shaking my head, I refused to feel sorry for myself. It was my fault for asking to come. However...a howl sounded somewhere in the distance and my eyes shot open. Oh God, please don't let me die tonight, especially at the hand of animals. I began to shiver more violently. Being in the desert at night was about 30 degrees. The wind was picking up slightly, and I just wanted to get back to HQ and sleep in my cozy bed. The howl came again, closer this time. I felt a tear run down my cheek and drip onto the bench. This sucked. Well, God, I'm ready to accept my punishment for befriending criminals, or atleast wanting to. So I lay there and waited calmly for the animals, my eyes closed.

Yes, I was terrified, but I knew if I tried to fight it'd be in vain. I felt a warmth on my shoulder and felt my blood run cold. Maybe I didn't want to die yet! It's too late now. Another tear dripped onto the bench and the warmth shook my shoulder.

My eyes shot open to meet the blurry face of Hidan. From what I could see, he was just as surprised as me, "H-Hidan?!" The man rose, "Get the hell up, kid! Do you want to freeze to fuckin' death?!" I sat up and noticed that Itachi was gone, "Where-" Hidan cut me off, "He's still looking for your ass. Now get up, put this on, and let's go find him so we get the fuck home."

I stood up and he handed me a light pink cloak, similar to the akatsuki cloak, but only pink with a white line down it. After I sliped it on and zipped it up to just below my chin, I followed the sound of Hidan's footsteps. In the dark, my bad eyesight made me pretty much blind. I stumbled over an unseen stone and almost fell forward, but caught myself. I looked back up and couldn't see or hear anything, "Hi-I mean Toshi! Are you there?"

No response. Hesitantly, I took a few steps forward, which led to me sprinting full force forward in panic, tears running down my cheeks. Eventually, I collided with someone and fell back on to my bottom on the cold sand. I didn't bother wiping my eyes or looking up because it wouldn't do me any good.

A familiar voice broke the silence that was only filled with my sniffles, "Are you alright?" I reached out a hand and felt someone's stomach. They took a step back, and I was curious, "W-Who are you?" the person stayed silent for a few seconds before replying, "My name is Gaara." I dropped my hand, "Gaara as i-in Kazekage Gaara?!" The voice took it's time replying, "Yes. Who are you?"

I stared at the black in front of me, "I'm Kate. I'm here with my friend from school and my father, but I got lost and I can't see." My stomach growled loudly, "Sor-!" A familiar warmth was on my shoulder and I sighed in relief, "Come on Kate! Your dad's gonna kill me if you get sick out here!"

I stumbled to my feet and turned to where Gaara was supposed to be standing, "Goodbye Gaara. It was nice to meet you." I smiled before turning back and grabbing at the air in front of me, "Toshi? I can't see anything..." I felt his fingers interlace between mine, "You best not tell a soul about this, " and then we were off to look for Itachi.

After a half an hour of walking, I dozed off. Yes, while walking, and I almost fell over onto my face. Hidan squeezed my hand, "Get on." His voice was soft. I felt my way to his back and climbed on. He held under my legs and I let my head fall onto his left shoulder, my arms around his neck loosely.

When I woke up, we were on our way home, and Hidan noticed that I'd awoken, "It's about damn time you're awake. Itachi here was gettin' all worked up because he thought I let you get hurt." I groaned sleepily into his neck and he stopped talking. An HUGE, victorian-style house appeared and we all went through the front door. All the lights were on, and the first thing I heard was an angry leader, "Where the HELL have you been?!"

I kept my eyes closed since I didn't really have the energy to open them anyway. Hidan's back rumbled slightly when he spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, "We took her to visit Suna, nothing big." Sasori's voice came, "She doesn't look too good..." Then Deidara, "Is she okay, un?"

Now that they mentioned it, I didn't feel so good either. My throat was dry from breathing in the sandy air, along with no food or water, and I had next to no energy. Hidan shook a bit and spoke to me, "You alright back there?" I grumbled back, not as loud. It almost sounded like I was whining.

Itachi spoke for the first time, "I don't think she's had any food or water since yesterday. " Someone gently lifted me off of Hidan and sat me on the couch. Then, they shook me, "Myra, wake up. " I didn't open my eyes, but my voice came out raspy, "Can I have some water or something?"

Pein cleared his throat and someone rushed off to get a glass of water. I leaned to the side and rested my head on the arm rest. The pink cloak covered most of my face. I seemed to fall asleep again, but I woke up when a glass of water was handed to me. Opening my eyes, I sat up and chugged the glass down. I felt twenty thousand times better. When Sasori handed me a bologna sandwhich, I was fully awake. I munched on it slowly as I listened to the conversation in the living room. Hidan and Itachi stood in front of Pein as he went off.

"What kind of crazy person thinks it's a good idea to take a person from another world to go FUCKIN' SIGHT-SEEING?! It was your idea wasn't it Hidan?!" Hidan opened his mouth to speak, but Itachi beat him to it, "It was my idea."

I took another bite and chewed subconsciously as Pein replied, "Itachi, you're one of the LAST people I'd expect to disobey me! What were you thinking?!" Itachi replied calmly, "She's a human, not a threat to humanity. Well, that could be lie, but have you even looked at her? She's on our side." Another bite.

Everyone turned to me and I swallowed. Pein spoke calmly, "You're on our side?" Nodding, I answered, "I don't want any of you to get hurt. I want to be allies." Pein looked thoughtful for a few minutes when Tobi walked in and sat on my lap. "OOF! Tobi!?"

"Tobi missed you Myra!" I sighed and took the last bite of my sandwhich, "That's nice." Pein spoke clearly, "Myra, I'd like you to begin training with Konan tomorrow morning at six. Meet her in the basement." I didn't even get a chance to question him because said woman entered the living room, "Pein. Can I speak to you alone please?"

The konoichi had a determined look in her eye and I knew what she was doing. I smiled encouragingly at her as Pein cautiously left the room with her. "What was that about, un?" I smiled up at the blonde, "Definitely nothing bad. I wouldn't worry about it."

Tobi got off of my lap and sat beside me, "I was so lonely without you Myra!" He began to 'cry' into my shoulder loudly. I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder a few times, "Well...I'm here now right?" Tobi's cries stopped and he went to hug me, but stopped, "Where'd you get your cloak? It makes your skin look real pretty!"

Looking down at the cloak, I smiled, "Oh! Hidan got it for me." Deidara and Sasori rose their eyebrows simultaneously and looked at a defensive Hidan. Tobi giggled, "That's cute Hidan! Did you pick it out specially?"

The man turned red,"No! I sacrificed some bitch, then I took her cloak!" My stomach sunk and I struggled out of the pink item we were talking about, "Hidan! Why would you give me something like that?!"

The man glared angrilly before silently turning and going upstairs. You could hear the slam of his bedroom door. Everyone was silent for a moment, but Itachi broke it, "I'm not sure if that's really where he got that, but I do know that Hidan never does something nice like that for anyone. He could've let you freeze."

I rose to my feet silently, "Can I go?" Deidara scoffed, "You don't have to ask, un." Hesitating slightly, I left to go upstairs, holding the cloak in my hands carefully.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Review please! I really want reviews (wow..I sound desperate..). WELLI am desperate :) Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews :) It's appreciated!**

Kakuzu, Kisame, Orochimaru, and Zetsu were all playing poker in the kitchen and Kisame gave me a nod of greeting as I glanced into the room. I smiled at him before heading upstairs and searching for a door that resembled Kakuzu and Hidan's room. I finally spotted one, right next to Deidara and Sasori's room.

It had little cloth skulls stitched all over the door. I let my knuckled rap lightly against the wood. "Go the fuck away." Hesitating a bit, I stepped inside the room anyway, shutting the door behind me. The bedroom looked just like Madara and I's, just more...dark.

I had to squint to see Hidan lying on his bed with his hands folded behind his head, "Hey Hidan." The man grunted, "I thought I said to go the fuck away?" Cautiously, I stood at the edge of his bed, "Thank you for getting me this, " I gestured to the cloak in my arms, "I would've frozen if you hadn't gotten it for me."

Hidan scoffed, "What the fuck ever." I stood awkwardly, not sure what to do and fiddling with the cloak before sighing, "I'm sorry for back there..." The man shrugged, "Okay." Again, I stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. Hidan sat up quickly, "Just fuckin' sit down, alright?" Immediatley, my butt hit the bed.

We eventually began talking about everything from jokes to food. At around 3 in the morning, I'd layed down next to him, not touching or anything, and felt myself dozing off. "Alright Myra, go to bed already." I groaned and rose to my feet reluctantly, "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

I grabbed my cloak and left, running into a tired Kakuzu on the way out. Patting his arm, I yawned, "Goodnight, " and went to my room. Madara had his mask off and was laying on his bed in red flannel pajamas. I hung my cloak on my closet door and didn't bother changing. After climbing under my warm blanket, I slipped off my jeans and kicked them to the floor.

My alarm was set for 5:30 in the morning so I'd have time to shower before meeting Konan in the basement. Before even realizing I'd fallen asleep, my alarm was going off. As I clicked the ringer off, I mumbled an apology to Madara. When I glanced over through half-lidded eyes, though, Madara wasn't there. Maybe he went to eat breakfast or something.

Unconsciously, I decided my new bedtime has to be before midnight because I felt dead. I pulled my pants back on before picking out black shorts (like the kind Sakura wears under her skirt thing) and a denim blue shirt with my cloak and undergarments.

Then, I carried them all downstairs. As I reached for the door of the bathroom, it swung open and there stood Madara with nothing but a towel on, his hair and skin still dripping with water. I felt my cheeks begin to burn and I backed out of his way, "S-s-sorry!"

The man chuckled lightly before heading upstairs to get dressed. The shower that followed was uneventful, along with getting dressed and such.

As I stepped out into the kitchen, Madara, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Sasori were sipping coffee and conversing lightly. Madara nodded towards a cup of hot chocolate and I sighed thankfully before sitting next to Kisame and taking a huge gulp of it. I glanced at the large clock and quickly chugged down the rest, burning my tastebuds, when I realized it was five 'til six.

I offered everyone a weary smile before going to the first door under the stairs and opening the door. Instead of being met with stairs, I was met with a metal slide. I half-yelled blankly, "Guys?" The four from the kitchen came to me, and kisame spoke up, "Yes'm?" I eyed the slide, "Is this the way to the basement?" Sasori nodded, "The one and only...well...yeah."

Growing weary, I slowly situated myself on the slide, looking up at the people around me, "Is it safe?" Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Just go already." Lightly, I scooted forward and my small journey to the basement began. Once I'd slid past a corner, it was completely dark, but I heard the sounds of moving water. After a few seconds, I turned another corner and was met by a small paradise (imagine the turtle island from Naruto Shippuden's newish episodes).

There was a large waterfall that fell into a pond, and a beautiful assortment of flowers and greenery. I was in too much of a daze as I was walking around to notice that ninja stars were coming at me until they narrowly missed my face. I spun to face where they came from and saw a smirking Konan.

Understanding, I stood across the clearing from her. The clearing looked almost like the training fields of Konoha. "Hey Konan, uh, how does this work exactly?" The woman didn't respond, but threw a few more ninja tools at me. I narrowly dodged them, "What?! Don't I get some kind of novice training or something!"

Again, more weapons. This time, I was prepared and got out of the way on time. Grabbing a kunai out of the tree it'd hit, I unsteadily threw it towards Konan. She snickered when it hit a tree to the left of her on the wrong end of the weapon and fell to the ground. My face grew hot and anger boiled, "Shut up! I've never done this!"

The next four hours were full of basic defensive techniques and some aiming practice. After hitting my target five times in a row, I was pooped out. I was dripping in sweat, and my muscles hurt from blocking all of Konan's distanced and up-close attacks: weapon and hand-to-hand.

So, I could probably defend myself against a genin like Moegi or something. I wiped my forehead of sweat and tried to calm my breathing. Konan patted my shoulder, "That's enough for today, but for the next week be training because I'm going to test you on Saturday."

Nodding because I understood, I huffed in a big breath, "How the hell do I get out of here?" She pointed to a redwood tree in the distance, and it rose above the rest. My heart dropped. If you didn't know, redwood trees are VERY big. Just their trunks are often thicker than two cars put together. "I have to CLIMB that thing?!" She nodded and disappeared.

I took a swig of water out of the canteen she'd given me and began jogging into the forest in the direction of the exit. After ten minutes, I'd arrived at the base of the tree. The first branch was just out of my jumping reach, I soon realized. Sighing, I stabbed the tree with two kunai as hard as I could (Konan had given me a weapon pouch with my own set of ninja weapons), one in each hand.

I used the kunai to pull myself up to the first branch. Afterwards, it was just a matter of getting on the right branches. After a whole hour, I finally saw the door at the end of the large branch I was on. I slowly crept my way to the door before turning the handle and jumping into the room it led to. I collapsed onto the floor, breathless and sweaty.

The linoleum floor felt so good on my heated skin. "Myra, un?!" I looked up and saw Deidara at the desk across the room. He looked like he always did. I rose to my feet, "That was the most troublesome thing I've ever experienced, but on the plus side: I think I lost some weight." The teen rolled his visible eye, "You're all sweaty, un."

Sarcastically, I nodded quickly, "Yeah! That's what happens when you train for so long!" He snickered at my grumpiness, "Get outta here and take a shower so you won't be late for lunch, un." The word 'lunch' caused my stomach to make familiar whale noises.

My cheeks heated and he raised an eyebrow teasingly. I saluted jokingly and gave a 'yes sir!' before running out and getting into the bathroom without grabbing clothes from my room. I didn't even care at the moment. I undressed and sat on the floor of the tub as the shower sent water against my back.

I let my eyes slide closed as the streams seemed to relax my sore muscles. A knock suddenly came at the door and made me jerk to my senses, "WHAT?" Hidan's voice came, "I gotta piss!" I yelled back, uncaring, "Just go ahead!"

The sound of the door opening and closing came and I relaxed again. I sighed as my eyes slid closed again. At somepoint I vaguely heard a muffled voice, but ignored it. Eventually, I felt hands on my shoulders and my eyes shot open. Had I fallen asleep?

I saw Hidan's worried face and squeaked. His cheeks were flamboyant, but he spoke calmly, "Be careful alright? I don't know how it is where you're from, but here we STAND in the shower," I nodded, "Okay." He smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "and don't say anything about this okay? Some people'd get pissed at me." Confusion filled my thoughts, but I agreed nonetheless.

After he left, I stood and took my actual shower. Once done, I brushed my teeth and hair, moisturized my face, and put on deodorant. Noticing I forgot to grab clothes, I grabbed the blue robe hanging by the towels and put it on, tying it tightly around me. It was a bit too big, but the tie helped hold it closed.

I strode out of the room stiffly and went into the kitchen. Sasori was painting at the table. He glanced at me, but did a double-take with his jaw slack, "Myra!" Confused, I smiled, "What?" He looked around, "Don't let Itachi see you in his robe. He doesn't let anyone-"

The Uchiha strode in as he was speaking, and Sasori's mouth clamped shut. Itachi stopped walking when his eyes met me. I fidgeted, "I...I didn't have my clothes." Itachi approached me, gently spun me around to face the stairs, and gave me a push in that direction.

The man led me upstairs and into my room, Madara wasn't in there. I winced when Itachi shut the door behind him. As he turned to face me, I averted my gaze. His and Madara's eyes still gave me a chill here and there. The man just stood there, as did I. "Are you going to give my robe back or not?" I jumped a little at his voice.

I nervously entered my closet, shutting the door behind me. Deja Vu struck me and my breath hitched, causing me to sink to the floor against the wall. Itachi wouldn't do that would he? I know it was a dream, but the memories seem so real. "I-Itachi?"

"Hn?" I pulled the robe tighter around myself, "I can't do it.." A short silence followed and his voice came back slightly softer than it had been, "Can I come in?" I gulped, "I-I guess so."

The closet door opened and he entered, shutting the door behind his and sitting in front of me. His face was emotionless. I sat stiff with nervousness and tense muscles from my training. "Is this about-" I cut him off, "Yes."After slightly jerking my head to get my bangs out of my face, the shoulder of the robe slipped down.

Itachi reached to pull it up for me, but once his hand made contact, the door shot open and Deidara was there. We all froze, but Itachi spoke first, "It's not what it looks like." I pushed the Uchiha's hand away and fixed the robe myself.

Deidara turned red and averted his gaze, "W-whatever, I was told to get you two for lunch, un." I got up sorely, "Okay, now you two get out so I can get dressed." Remembering before and seeing Deidara turn to leave, I grabbed his hand, "Please stay out there until I'm done."

The teen looked confused, but Itachi nodded in reassurance to him and shut the door. Quickly, I changed into casual purple shorts and a black tank top before walking out of the closet and handing Itachi his robe. Itachi went to put it away, so Deidara and I headed downstairs.

As we descended, Deidara spoke quietly, "What was that about, un?" I kept my gaze averted, "I don't know what you're talking about." We got in the kitchen and everyone was already eating at the table.

I took my seat by Sasori and he smiled sweetly down at me, "I'm glad to see you're alive." Blush dusted my cheeks, "Thanks." Why was he being so sweet?

A plate was placed in front of me with foods that I didn't recognize on it. I shrugged and chowed down like I hadn't eaten in a month. Later, once everyone was done eating and we were all just talking and stuff, Leader cleared his throat.

We all became quiet and faced him expectantly. He smirked because he was too cool to smile, "I'm to explain next week's plans." He gave a quick glance around the table before continuing, " Today is Saturday, so next Sunday one of you teams is to teach Myra basic offense. Anyone want to volunteer?"

I kept my gaze fixed on Pein as he chose. The man smirked down at me, "Kakuzu. You and Hidan will train her for 2 hours each on Sunday. The Sunday after that, one of you will spar with her while the other evaluates. I demand a written report by the Tuesday that follows. No exeptions."

The two men didn't protest out loud so Pein nodded, "Dismissed." Everyone went to their rooms, but I went to the living room and sat on the floor with my back leaning against the maroon couch.

Deidara entered and sat a few feet in front of the TV and turned on the old Playstation 2. He glanced over at me and smiled jokingly, "Come play, un." I smirked, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

The teen laughed, "I think I can handle it, un." He handed me the player 2 controller and I recognized the game as Mortal Kombat: Armegaedon. This kid didn't know what was coming.

I chose my favorite character: Taven. The teen chose Lui Kang (undead lui kang obviously). As it loaded, I nudged him in the ribs, and he squirmed slightly. Without speaking, I found that he was ticklish.

As the game began, I won the first round. Deidara gaped, "I'm so not going easy on you now, un!" I giggled, but pouted when he kicked my ass in round 2. He laughed in triumph.

Growling, I payed attention to the screen when round three started. When I realized that I was losing, I resorted to plan B and tackled Deidara to the ground. "What the heck, un?!" I straddled his waist and tickled his sides ruthlessly. He laughed and squirmed, "Oh! Haha! Sto-Haha!"

Being an S-rank, he easily flipped me over and sat on my stomach before picking up his controller and proceeding to kill my character. Wiggling to get loose, I yelled, "It hurts!" He crawled off, "Sor-"

I laughed evilly and tackled him to the floor again, this time holding down his shoulders with my hands, "What're you gonna do now?" The teen smirked as he reached his left hand up under my shirt.

I felt a warm liquid where his hand was resting, "Oh God, is that-?" He nodded, smiling wildly. I wiggled a bit to try and get his hand off, to no avail. As I was distracted, the bomber sat up, and I fell onto the floor between his long legs. He retracted his hand and gave a victorious peace sign, sticking his tongue out.

Pouting, I was about to accept defeat, but a loud explosion shook the house. Squealing, I grabbed onto Deidara for dear life. He laughed at me, "Geez you baby, un."

I released him as Hidan and Sasori came into the room. Sasori pulled Deidara to his feet, "We have intruders." Deidara laughed excitedly, "It's about time we get some action, un." I just stayed on the floor, unsure of what to do as the three ran outside.

Another 'boom' shook the floor and I crawled to the window to see who was here. I was surprised to see Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, and GAARA. Whilst wondering why the Kazekage had Konoha ninjas with him, Gaara looked directly at me. I dropped to the floor, surprised.

After running upstairs and into the room, I saw Madara geting ready to go help outside, but he stopped when he saw me, "What's wrong?" I averted my gaze from his mask, "I met the Kazekage when Hidan lost me at the sand, and he's here with Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten." The man didn't seem to understand so I added more, "His sister is the one who called me on my cell phone."

He nodded in understanding and seemed to have an idea. He put his akatsuki cloak around me and zipped it all the way up, "Just play along when we get out there." I nodded without arguement because he'd probably get upset if I fought with him.

I followed the Uchiha outside, and when we reached the battlefield, Gaara had the two girls stop attacking. Everyone stopped and seperated to their own sides. Gaara's eyes were on me, "Kate." Madara, as Tobi, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "This is Myra. She's our new member. Would you like her to show you what she's made of? I went rigid inwardly.

There's no way I could survive five minutes in this fight. What the hell is he doing?! Another arm wrapped around my waist and Hidan was there, "Don't you know who the fuck her parents are?! Uchiha Itachi and a woman from another fuckin' world!"

Hinata activated her byakugan before stammering something to Gaara. The teen looked surprised, but walked up a few feet away from me, "For an Uchiha, you sure have poor eyesight." I kept my blank expression, but on the inside I was freaking out, "For a Kazekage, you sure have poor people skills."

The arms around me flinched as Gaara turned a little red. The Kage made hand signs and I was thrown so high in the air, my ears popped. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit back my screams when I started falling back down.

Feeling a tug on my cloak, I opened my eyes and saw chakra strings pulling me slightly to the left as I fell. As I got closer to the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut again.

Sasori caught me. He sat me down, steadying me when I stumbled, "Thank you." He smiled, "Anytime, " his face got serious, "Here's the plan:" in the distance Deidara and Hidan were battling the Konoha nin again, "We're going to capture the Konoha nin and interrogate them, but we don't have any need for the Kazekage so we're going to defeat him." I stiffened, "K-kill him?!"

The puppet nodded, but seemed to understand, "I'll see what I can do okay?" "Thank you." He led me back to Madara before going to battle the kage.

Madara spoke calmly, "People get killed when they become ninja, you understand? I know you feel for the Kazekage, but what can we do, capture him?"

I felt confident, "Just don't kill him, please! Capture him and I'll be the one to take care of him from then on, okay?"

Madara turned to me and bent to my eye level, "Do you know how many people will come look for him? He's THE KAZEKAGE!"

That caught everyone's attention, but I ignored them, "Please Tobi! Don't kill him."

The Uchiha sighed, "Fine, but remember what you promised. YOU'RE taking care of him."

I swallowed, "Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Updating again! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's longer than I thought it was, but are you complaining?**

After an hour or so of fighting, the imposters were cornered. The only injury on our side was Deidara getting a gash on his chest. Madara sent me with the bomber to patch up his wound like I'd done his bite.

The blonde leaned lightly on me for support as we climbed the stairs. After helping the silent teen lay on my bed, I got out my 'medical supplies'. I set everything I needed on the table before hesitantly looking at the injured Deidara. "Just do it, un." I nervously unzipped his cloak and ripped his shirt from the hole in the middle of it.

Holding back my blush, I grabbed a cottonswab and doused it in rubbing alcohol before gently cleaning the slash. The bomber gripped the side of the bed as he felt the alcohol's sting. After a few minutes of cleaning, I coated the cut in neoporin and placed the largest bandage I had over the whole injury, "All done."

I went to put everything away, but the blonde teen grabbed me wrist, "Don't go, un." Confused, I sat on my knees with a questioning look, "Okay, what do you ne-!" The blonde clamped a hand over my mouth as a loud 'thud' hit by the bedroom door and people were heard in the hall.

They must be bringing the captured ninjas in. Trying to tell him it was okay, I opened my mouth to speak, only for a tongue to slide into my mouth. My eyes widened and I shoved his hand away with a squeak.

Deidara looked confused, and I was so embarrassed, "You...You're hand!" He looked at it and it was smiling happily. After wiping my mouth, I felt my blush rising. Deidara smiled sheepishly, "Heh...sorry, un." I kept my gaze on the ground, "That doesn't count as a real one right?" The bomber sat up, ignoring my protests.

He propped his back up against the wall with his legs bent at the knee, "You've never been kissed, un?" My cheeks had to be the color of apples by now, "No.." "Come up here, un." I hesitantly sat in front of the teen.

He lifted my chin to look at me directly, "May I, un?" Without my permission, my head gave a small nod before Deidara slowly moved in. Closer. Closer. Closer. I could feel his breath on my face. His blue eye was focused on me and waiting for any sign of struggling. Closer...BAM!

The door shot open, causing the two of us to jump apart. A surprsingly disappointed feeling washed over me and I quickly shook it away. Madara was at the door impatiently, "You said you'd talk to him, well he making a fuss."

Madara'd dropped the whole 'dumb/happy Tobi' , but was still Tobi. Facing Deidara, "Just rest here until I get back." The blonde nodded and I got up to follow Madara. He silently led me to the room with the cots.

The kazekage was sitting, bound in chakra strings, angrilly. His glare itself could've killed me if I were unprepared for it, but he wasn't looking at me. He was trying to mentally kill the Uchiha by my side. Madara pushed me into the room and shut the door behind me, leaving me alone with the angry sand bender.

I sat on the cot across from his and looked at him carefully. He glared, less intense, "I know you aren't really an Uchiha. Don't try to fool me. Your eyes are too light of a color for that." Shrugging, I confessed, "You're right."

The teen was silent for a while, and when he spoke he'd completely changed his mood, "Before, when I met you, why were you so upset?" My cool facade staggered for a millisecond, "I thought I was being left to fend for myself. Don't question me again, you're the captured one here."

The kage listened, surprisingly, so I continued, "Why did you attack this place?" The teen closed his seaweed eyes, "My sister said that you'd be with the Akatsuki. After we met, I had asked her about you and she told me where to find you. Nothing more." A little twang in his voice told me that I had better not ask why he wanted to know where I was at the moment.

Nodding in understanding, I spoke frankly, "Look, I'm gonna tell it to you straight. You were almost decided to be murdered today, so I suggest you just do what I say alright? Don't try to escape. Don't try to contact anyone. Please don't hurt anyone here either. They are all marked as criminals, but they're really just a little misunderstood." He stared at me silently, and I quietly finished, "I'm really sorry that you've been captured because of me, but I'll make sure that you won't be tortured or interrogated."

Gaara nodded, "I'm only doing this because of you. I'm not going to escape, but-" The door opened and Hidan motioned for me to go. I gave a smile to Gaara, "Be good, " and left. Hidan gave me a pat on the back, "Good job. " Laughing, I gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You too!"

After going and brushing my teeth and hair, I decided to go to bed a little early so I could train whole-heartedly in the morning. Yawning, I climbed the stairs and entered the room. I climbed onto my bed and realized that Deidara was still there, asleep. Uncapable of caring, I climbed inbetween him and the wall and covered up, letting drowsiness get the best of me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

When I awoke next, Deidara was still there, but his bandage was dark with blood. It needed changed. Sitting up, I reached across the teen's body and grabbed the bag of alcohol and swabs. As I reached to remove the bandage, Deidara rolled onto his other side. Don't tell me he's just as troublesome when he's sleeping?

Gently, I rolled him onto his back, but he kept moving. Anger got the best of me and I sat on his lower abdomen. Successfully stopping his moving, I reached again only for a wetness on my thigh to stop me. It took everything in me to not scream when I saw his left hand slightly above my knee. Ignoring it, I quickly ripped the bandage off. Deidara's eye shot open and he was on top of me.

The blood from his gash dripped onto my neck, shirt, and hands. Suddenly breathing hard, tears of fear brimmed my eyes. The drowsiness was slowly starting to drift away from the teen on top of me and I tried to get his hand to stop sucking my thigh, whining when I was unsuccessful.

Acknowledgement entered the teen's eye and he pulled his hand away, causing his hair to fall as a curtain around his shoulder. Blood continued to drip, and my tears spilled over, "D-Dei-" The bomber had yet to move, and he spoke softly, "Myra, why're you crying, un?"

Wiping at my tears, I felt his knee between my legs. He sat back betweeen my legs and inspected the damage to my thigh. I put a hand to my chest and pulled it back up to see it was coated in blood. My breath hitched and I sat up, "I need-" " Oh my god, are you okay, un?!"

He climbed back on top of me worriedly to inspect my neck. I gulped as he brought a hand to my neck. As I predicted, the mouth on it licked me. A chill rocked my spine, "No Deidara, it's yo-" "Who did this to you, un?" More blood dripped onto my legs this time.

The sight of even more blood made me pale. Deidara didn't miss it and shook my shoulders, "Hey! Myra, what's going on, un?!" The lights turned on and a masked Madara spoke, "You two, out! It is two in the morning and I'm not dealing with this shit!" He had me gather my supplies before kicking us both out into the hall.

After putting my bag of supplies on my shoulder, I let the blonde lean on me as we descended the stairs. Bloodloss was making him dizzy. I steadied him as we hit the ground floor, "Okay, do you want to get a shower? I can help you into the bathroom, but after that, you're on your own."

He nodded silently and I helped him back up and into the restroom. Before shutting the door I offered an apologetic smile, "Just yell if you need something." He nodded again and I shut the door. I got myself a glass of water and sipped it as I waited to hear water running. Soon after I finished a whole glass, I still didn't hear water.

Knocking lightly, I spoke worriedly, "Hey, are you okay?" In the emptiness of sound, I heard a small, "No, un, " and opened the door. He'd gotten his ripped shirt and cloak off along with unbuttoning his pants, but he sat on the closed toilet seat with his head in his hands. His hair was down, and I could see various scars on his back and shoulders.

I knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands, my 'mother' side kicking in. My voice was surprisingly soft when I spoke, "Hey. Let's get you cleaned up okay?" Deidara nodded. I got a washcloth, soap and watered it and had his sit back. He did, eyes closed in exaustion.

Gently, I ran the cloth over his shoulders, down his arms, and his hands (which was difficult.). I went and rinsed before reapplying soap to it and kneeling in front of him, totally focused. I cleaned his stomach of blood and around the gash in his chest. As I went to clean his sides, he jerked and fell forward, head in my neck. Struggling under his weight, I shook a bit. The cloth fell to the floor and I struggled to push him back.

More blood was dripping onto me. Eventually I got him back up and finished cleaning him before recleaning and bandaging his gash. Hesitantly, I rebuttoned his pants, blushing like mad. When I tried to help him up to go to the living room, my knees buckled under his weight.

My knees hit the ground, effectively bruising them. The blonde didn't seem to even be conscious anymore. Literally panting, I got to my feet with him leaning completely on me. I somehow got him to the couch, but my shoulders ached with every move. Obviously, I'd pulled something.

Realizing we hadn't grabbed any blankets, I headed into the room with the cots in hope of finding at least one. I couldn't use the one from my room because there was blood all over it. Gaara, now unbound, watched me as I came in. Nodding in his direction, I checked the cabinets under the desk, not finding anything I needed. Once it was decided that I couldn't reach top shelf, I climbed on top of the wobbly desk.

The thing HAD to be older than I was. THe first cabinet was filled with balnkets, so I grabbed three. I turned to toss one to Gaara, but lost my balance. Gaara caught me silently.

Our foreheads were touching. That was my first realization. Opening my eyes, they met his. My breath hitched lightly in surprise and he didn't move. Our noses are touching. That's the second realization I had. His face told me that he was tired and nothing more. He's exausted. The final realization? My wrist hurts.

Gasping, I dropped the blanket my injured hand held. He finally sat me on my feet. I handed him one of the blankets that my good hand held and picked up the dropped one. Then, I left him there, staring at me with an unknown expression.

After covering up Deidara, I went into the kitchen and filled a ziploc bag with ice. When I arrived back in the living room, I curled up on the floor next to the couch and let the icepack rest on my swollen wrist. Falling back asleep wasn't easy, but I managed somehow. A pressure on the right side of my body woke me up, and I realized that Deidara'd rolled off of the couch.

He seemed to be waking up and rolled off, but landed on my wrist. Pain shot through my whole arm and I took in a sharp breath. The bomber seemed to be back to normal, but he realized my frozeness, "Myra, un?" My pulled shoulder muscles stung bitterly as I rolled onto my stomach, "I pulled my shoulder muscles, and I think my wrist is broken."

Deidara's voice came simply, "I can fix your shoulders, but not your wrist,un." Blankly, I spoke, "Then please do." After helping me up, the criminal sheepishly smiled, "You'll want it done in private, un."

Confused, I let him lead me to the restroom. I winced with ever step, for my shoulders ached blindly. Once in the restroom, the bomber spoke frankly, "Take your shirt off, un." Blushing, I glared, "What?!" The teen rolled his eyes, "It's in the way so take your shirt off, chicken shit, un." My glare dissapated when I tried to do as he said. I gripped the bottom of my tank top, "I can't."

The terrorist seemed to understand and approached me. He got the shirt off one arm at a time and then had me lay down on a towel, on my stomach with my arms out like a 't'. After feeling my bra become undone, I stiffened, "Deidara?" He sat on my lower back, not putting all his weight down so it wouldn't hurt, "Calm down. Relax,un."

Reluctantly, I did as told and I felt his hands gently massage my shoulders. My eyes shut as the sheer pleasure of his hands against my skin set in. Deidara kept unnerving my tense muscles skillfully silently before stopping and going to get an icepack for my wrist.

Once the pack was set on my wrist, Deidara sat back down and the massage continued. After a few minutes he grunted, "What the hell did you do anyway, un?" He worked on a kink and I yawned, "You're puttin' me to sleep." A loud 'pop' came and I could move without pain in my shoulders. After sitting up, I raised my arms up and down, testing them out. Giggling, I hugged Deidara, "Thanks!"

The bomber hugged back, but spoke smoothly into my ear, "Nice rack, un." Blush rose to my face, "Pervert!" He barely pulled back and put one of his hands to my mouth with a teasing look to his face. Whilst trying to protest, a familiar tongue slipped into my mouth.

It explored every part of my mouth, and I decided to not let the thing win. Slipping my tongue into Deidara's hand felt...odd. Before I could try anything else, the hand was pulled away and Deidara had a red face, "Why'd you do that for, un?!" My face flushed and I glared up at him, "You started it!"

The teen laughed, "Can't agree with you there. It's your fault for being all 'I'm gonna press my naked self against you', un." I looked down to see that I WAS still against him, and fell back onto my butt. Covering my breasts, I blushed, looking at the ground, "Sorry..."

The blond picked up my bra, "Why do you wear this thing anyway, un?" SIghing, I tried to explain, "Well when a girl get's um...aroused, her..her nipples get hard and that helps hide it. It also supports, you know?" Deidara smirked, "Let's have a test, un."

If I wasn't blushing before, I was now. He shoved his hand in my face, "Make out with me ,un ~" I smacked his hand away, "Stop trying to violate me with your hand, damn it!" Deidara seemed to remember something, "Oh yeah! You still haven't gotten a real first kiss, " he suddenly hovered over me, "Let's just get it over with, un."

I gulped, "I-I guess..." Suddenly, I was on my back. Deidara's hands were on either side of my head supporting him. He leaned in slightly, but froze when he saw the blood on my neck, "Why're you covered in dry blood, un?" Shaking my head, I reached up with my good arm and wrapped it around his neck before pulling his head down and pressing my lips to his lightly.

Pulling away, I mulled over it, "I don't know why I was so worried. I mean, it wasn't even that-" Deidara shoved his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise, and he slipped his tongue in. As soon as I decided to kiss back, an image of Madara shot through my mind. A shiver shot through me and I froze. Deidara pulled away, "What's wrong, un?"

Grabbing his shoulder with my good hand, I spoke with my eyes on his neck, "I don't think I can-" "C'mon Myra. It's not that hard. Besides, " he smiled jokingly, "I can teach you a thing or two, un." Sighing, I decided to try again, "Okay...go ahead." Deidara laughed and brought his lips to mine again.

When he slid his tongue past my lips, I cringed at the image, but I fought it and proceeded to let my own tongue battle with the bomber's. One of Deidara's hands found itslef at my neck and licked at the blood. Blonde hair surrounded my head and the terrorist's knee was far between my knees suggestively.

As I got really into it, an odd feeling in my stomach appeared. Deidara's mouth left mine and went to my jawline. Everything went red for a second before the pleasured feelings disappeared and I saw only the back of my eyelids. My eyes shot open, "A dream!?"

"Must've been some dream. You've said my name enough, un." I was cuddled up against Deidara. I sat up and felt my neck, "D-deidara, is there anything on me?" He inspected my neck and smirked, "Who'd you mess around with, un?"

"What?!" He poked my forehead, "You've got a hickey...and some blood, un." Speaking slowly, " You're not going to believe me, but you gave me these." He stared at me uncomprehending, "What, un?"

I proceeded to explain what happened. When I was done, he was blushing but serious, "So...you had a dirty dream that you didn't know was a dream and the effects are here now, un?" After realizing my wrist was injured and there was a hickey on my thigh, I nodded, "Who do I go to about this kind of thing?"

The blonde shrugged, "I suggest Itachi or the kazekage, un." As I got to my feet to leave, he spoke again, "I hope everything's okay,un." I left wordlessly. When I entered the living room Madara and Itachi were talking. The both went silent when I stood in the doorway. Their eyes went straight to m neck and they seemed angry, rising to their feet. Madara's masked face was in my own quickly, "What happened?"

Again, I explained what happened, red-faced. Itachi nodded when I was done, "Tonight, you'll sleep in a room with both of us. We'll be sure to watch for any signs of you dreaming and we'll enter the dream."

Nodding, I held up my injured wrist, "Can I get someone to fix this?" Madara made a few handsigns before laying a hand on it. The bone popped and the pain was gone, "Thanks." Madara nodded, "In another case, the kazekage has been asking for you. Did you explain to him his rules?"

I nodded, "He said he'd do what I say, and he didn't seem like he was lying." Itachi then spoke, "He demands to have you sleep in the same room, so he'll be there tonight as well." Madara spoke without letting me, "Go see what he wants." Thanking each of them, I went to the kitchen and made two turkey and cheese sandwiches. After placing them and a glass of water on a tray, I went to Gaara's 'room'.

The teen was sitting on the cot, just like last time, "Hey, I brought you some food." Gaara nodded and watched me with his careful eyes as I sat the tray on the table by the wall. Sitting on the cot next to his, I smiled wistfully, "How're you holding up in here?" The kazekage glared, seemingly at the world, "How do you you thing? Nevermind that, I've some questions."

Feeling generous, I motioned for him to continue. "What world are you from? Don't lie." Sighing, I explained everything to him. He seemed intrigued, "Could I visit your world?" "That's a lot to ask of me..." He nodded, silent again.

Not letting it get awkward, I spoke, "So...I think I can get you a little freedom here. Would you like that?" He just stared at me, so I got to my feet and walked towards the door to leave, but he spoke, "Did you have that dream, too? The one with the desk and the blankets?"

I froze and spun, "How do you know about that?!" His expression didn't change, "I saw it, amongst other things." Blush dusted my cheeks at his answer, "Tonight you'll be staying in a room with Tobi, Itachi, and me okay? If I were you, I'd make a good impression." I turned and grabbed the doorknob, but AGAIN he spoke, "Temari may be sending people here."

I was suddenly right in front of him, angry, "I thought you agreed not to contact anyone?!" His calculating eyes darkened and seemed to bore through my own as he calmly replied, "I didn't contact anyone. She knows that I came for you." Calming myself, I sat on the cot across from him, "Oh yeah. Why'd you come after me anyway?"

This time he didn't reply without thinking first, "I don't know. I just felt like I had to make sure you were alive." Confused, I nodded slowly, "So...don't get offended, but how did you dream if you don't sleep? You have insomnia too right? It's strange. I haven't had any trouble sleeping since I was taken here. I haven't had to take medicine."

Gaara answered right away, "I don't know that either. It was like a vision or a day dream. I just know what I saw." I stared at him, and he stared back blankly. After a minute or so, I poked his cheek, "Don't you ever smile?" He just stared at me some more. I put a finger at each corner of his mouth and pushed up lightly.

Before I had a chance to laugh at his face, he grabbed my hands roughly and held the between us. All I could hope for was that my fear didn't show on my face. "Don't touch me like we're friends." His voice was colder than I'd ever heard it in person.

Nodding, I tried to pull my hands away, but his grip only tightened. A whimper similar to that of a cat's escaped me and Sasori was suddenly beside me with his hands over Gaara and I's, "Let the girl go." The two redheads had a staring contest for what seemed like forever before Gaara's grip finally loosened.

Sasori pulled me to my feet by my arm and glared down at Gaara, "She's not a ninja." The kage's eyes widened for a millisecond before he looked at me. I rubbed my wrists lightly and kept my gaze on the floor. "Go train Myra, I'll handle him for now."

Sasori gave me a little shove towards the door, but I latched onto his hands, "Please don't hurt him." Sasori nodded, his brown eyes twinkling in annoyance, "I know. I know. Just trust me." Nodding, I left and went back to my room. As I walked through the door, I slipped off my shirt and opened the closet door.

I put on a red short-sleeved shirt and black short shorts. As I turned and shut the door, I saw Deidara watching me from my bed. "Forgetting something Myra, un?" Right then I had a Hinata moment, and I fainted. When I came to, Deidara was looking down at me worriedly, "Myra, my god! Don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack, un!"

Sitting up slowly, I realized that I was still on the floor. "I'm sorry." I got to my feet, as did Deidara. Rembering what Sasori said, I stared up at the tall teenager before me, "What're you doing today?" He sighed, "Nothing, un." Nervously, I put my weight on one leg and looked to the side, "Will you train with me today?"

He shrugged and I grabbed my weapon bag, and headed downstairs. Deidara and I slid down to the basement and I sighed. It was so beautiful down here. When we got to the clearing I trained in, I heard a 'Katsu!' and was blown to hit a tree. Once I got up, I yelled, "god damn IT THAT FUCKIN' HURT!"

Deidara laughed from across the field and I was angry, "Deidara! I don't even have chakra! Go easy on me!" He ran up to me and I entered my defensive position, but he didn't attack me. "You have chakra, un. I can sense it. It's very wild chakra." Surprise must've been etched into my face because had me sit across from him, "Okay, here's a rock. I want you to hold this rock and concentrate only on your hand before squeezing it as hard as you can, un."

Doubtfully, I took the cell phone sized stone and curled a fist around it. As told to do, I concentrated on putting my strength into that hand. After a minute, I squeezed the rock as hard as I could. When I opened my palm, all that was in my hand was pebbles. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that?!"

Said person laughed, "You seem to be a fast learner. Now, can you tell me what color chakra you have, un?" Closing my eyes, I looked deep into myself and a color spilled from my mouth, "Purple." Opening my eyes, I saw Deidara stand, "Now, take what you've just learned, combine it with what Konan taught you, and attack me, un."

Rising to my feet, I let our match begin. My back hit the ground with a painful 'thud' as Deidara pinned me down. Both of us were dripping in sweat, and he had me in a regular hold: my legs were pinned down by his, which hurt like hell, and my shoulders by his hands. He watched my face breathlessly before I cried out, "Get off!"

He snickered and rolled off of me, lying on the grass to my right. A voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere, "You two look like you've been having sssexxx." My eyes followed the voice and landed upon Orochimaru standing against a tree a yard or two away, arms crossed and that amused sirk gracing his mouth. Panting, I sorely got to my feet, as did Deidara. As Orochimaru came up to us, I stepped a little behind my blonde friend. "Ssso Myra. "

Trying to seem unfrightened, I spoke rudely, "So what?" I'd finally caught my breath. "I wasss jusst wondering how your training was going. Ssseemsss like you're a very talented young lady." He put an emphasis on the word 'talented' and I visibly tensed, "That's not-" "Go away, un."

Deidara was glaring at the snake man before us. "Oh! I'm ssorry Dei-chan! How rude of me. You're alssso talented." Deidara's glare hardened, "Get on my back Myra, un." Hesitantly, I went to get on his back, but felt a pain on my ankle, falling to the ground.

A dark blue snake had latched it's fangs into me. I took out a kunai and detached it's head from it's body, hissing from the pain that flared from my ankle up to my knee. Orichimaru turned and began walking calmly towards the exit/tree. Deidara tried to unlatch the dead snake's teeth. My whole leg went numb, and black liquid mixed with blood fell from the bite wounds. Deidara threw the snake's head over his shoulder before looking at me.

I felt sick. "Myra? You're turning green. Are you-" I was staring at the back of my eyelids. Pain shot through mmy leg and my eyes shot open. Deidara looked down at me worriedly, "Myra, don't ever do that again! You scared me, un!" Looking around, I realized that I was on the floor in front of my closet, "Oh my God..."

The pain on my leg flared, especially by the bone, "Dammit, that hurts!" Deidara was surprised and I looked down at my leg. The limb was turning green. My ankle had black and red all over it. Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Madara, Pein, Konan, AND Kakuzu ALL came crashing in.

I was shaking slightly, "I-it happened again!" Pein, Itachi, and Madara came closer to get a better look. Itachi spoke, "The venom needs to be sucked out." Hidan stepped forward and crouched beside my leg, "Since I'm so fuckin' used to the taste of blood, I'll do it." He lifted my leg slowly, causing me to cry out, "Shit!"

Deidara grabbed my hand and I squeezed. Hidan bit down and sucked like a vampire. After a minute, the pain lessoned to atleast a tolerable level and Hidan pulled away.

My breathing slowed down and he nodded toward me, "She's gonna have to be looked over for the night. Who's turn is it?"

Before I could find out, my head hit a shoulder and I saw black.

**I hope the jumps from dream to reality aren't TOO hard to follow. Let me know if they are!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a whole bunch to for her reviews :)**

** I appreciate the support!**

That light. It was too far to grab, but close enough to see. What would happen if I reached it? Would I die and go to hell? I struggled, yearning for the comfort and love that I believed the light held, but all was in vain.

Never would I feel victorious. That empty feeling entered me again. So hollow.

Curling into a ball of bad self-esteem, everything went black again. I opened my eyes to see the wall of mine and Tobi's room. The feelings my dream brought were not at all pleasent, and I felt my eyes water up.

Turning to my other side, I saw Sasori slumped against the bed, asleep. Sitting up, my tears poured over relentlessly. I propped my back against the wall and brought my knees up.

Putting my pillow onto my knees, my sobs were muffled as I burried my face into it. The emptiness of my insides shook with every sob. I felt so alone.

So cold.

My leg soon began to throb due to not being elevated, but I ignored it and kept my face in the pillow until my tears came to a stop. Drowsiness almost overtook me again, but the need to relieve myself was greater. Gently, I sat my pillow to the side and rubbed my eyes before slowly sliding my feet over the edge and onto the floor.

Testing how much weight I could place onto my bad leg, I found that it wasn't much. Carefully, I got up onto my good leg and hopped as quietly as I could to the door. Before leaving, I peeked to see if Sasori was still asleep. I entered the hallway silently and used the wall as help to get to the stairs.

Once there, I took them one at a time until I got to the bottom. The tv was heard in the living room, so someone was awake. Hobbling through the kitchen like a zombie, I finally made it to the restroom. Once I'd done my business, I washed my hair, hands, and teeth.

The aching emptiness ate at my heart harder when I looked up at my reflection. My cheeks were a little red and my eyes were puffy. My lips were in a sad line, and I was paler than usual. Green eyes, rimmed with wetness, stared lifelessy back at me. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I headed back out into the kitchen.

Eventually I made it to the stairs. They mocked me with their levels. Sighing, I drug myself to the living room to see Itachi sitting on the couch watching a random show with Konan and Pein, who were sharing one of the chairs. Using the wall for support, I got myself to the couch and lay down on it, resting my head on Itachi's lap.

The man did not protest, but looked down at me worriedly. I turned onto my side and stared blankly at the tv, not taking in anything that was happening. The emptiness rumbled through my chest and I flinched, letting a few tears fall down to Itachi's pantleg. I felt so miserable, and all because of a reoccuring dream.

Everytime I had it, the depressed feeling grew. I almost preferred to have the odd dreams that affected my body. Finally, I realized the television was off and Konan and Pein had went to bed. I sat up sluggishly and wiped at my eyes. "Are you alright? You're omitting a very omniscent aura, like a suicidal person."

My eyes watered up again. Oh god, it was one of those moods where almost anything anyone says to me makes me cry. I nodded and used the arm rest to hoist myself to my feet.

Wordlessly, I made my way to the 'infirmary'. Knocking lightly on the door, I waited for a reply, but heard none so I headed back and felt the need to be somewhere other than this house. As I walked out the front door, I pulled my cloak on. After walking a little ways into the forest, a stabbing pain emitted from the back of my bad leg and I fell to my hands and knees.

I was too depressed to care about the pain outside. Angry brown eyes met mine. Tenten. She threw me onto my back before realizing who it was, and hopping off of me, "Oops! Sorry." The weapon in my leg was removed and Hinata showed herself and began healing the injury.

Tenten spoke again, "Gaara said that no matter what, not to harm you personally, but we're not leaving without him!" Hinata stopped her healing and the soreness was gone from my leg. Lifelessly, I got to my feet and started walking back towards the house.

The two girls didn't grab me or follow, surprisingly. The front door opened and Deidara came out, "Myra! What're you-" He took one look at my face and shut up. A tear sneakily fell down my cheek, or was it the rain that started to fall?

I closed the distance between us, just needing someone to hold me. Anyone. Deidara froze up and I felt more tears fall. Arms wrapped around me firmly, then, and I lost it. Sobs rocked my worn out body as we sank to the ground.

Strong hands held me back suddenly and Deidara unzipped his cloak. He then took mine from me and held his arms out. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he held me there as I cried to him. He was so warm.

Burying my face in his shirt, I sobbed until I couldn't sob anymore. Now all that was left was his warmth and a few tears. It was then that I realized that it had, indeed, begun raining. Clinging to the male before me, my tearducts began to dry themselves. Thunder shook the skies and I jumped, eyes suddenly open and alert.

The blonde slowly released his grip on me and I let go of him, "I'm sorry, Deidara." The teen didn't say anything but, "Get in the house, un." I was quickly soaked to the bone, even though I'd grabbed my cloak and ran inside like I was told.

As I got in the house, Deidara grabbed my shoulders and steared me to the bathroom, shutting the door rather loudly after I entered. Was he angry with me? Either way, I got undressed and got into a hot shower. As the water ran down my back, I rested my forehead against the cold wall, shutting my eyes. After almost passing out, I decided it best to just take my shower.

Once I was done, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the rack before wrapping it firm around my body. Since it was nighttime, I just headed upstairs in my towel, eyes lidded in exaustion. As I entered the room, I crawled into bed and snuggled my warm pillow, too tired to put any actual clothes on.

I covered up with my comforter and let sleep overtake me. When I woke up, I was insanely comfortable. Snuggling closer to my pillow, it spoke, "Um..."

Wait. Pillows don't talk! My eyes opened slowly and I saw abs. Nicely. Cut. Abs. I pushed up and let my eyes travel up to the person they belonged to sleepily. Hidan. 'Oh well, ' I thought. Lightly laying back down on him, I relished in the warmth. "Myra." I groaned, exausted and lightheaded. "Myra!"

"What?!" I sat up, or should I say straddled, on Hidan's waist, hand on his lower stomach to hold myself up. His face flushed and I looked at him quizzically. He spoke, "You're in a fuckin' towel!" Looking down, I realized that it was true. My face got hot and I dropped down onto him again, "Sorry!"

He scooted to the side and I got off and lay on the other side. Once my head hit the soft pillow, I realized just how feverish I was. My eyes felt heavy and my face felt hot even though my body was cold. As I tried to blink back the dizziness, I felt a cold hand on my face.

The cold felt nice. "You're burning the fuck up, Myra!" I managed a light, "Mhm." There were two ways I was when I was sick: sleepy or just plain crazy. Giggles swept over me and I sat up. Making sure the towel was firmly around me, I got up and stumbled unsteadily towards the door. "Myra, I think you should just rest."

Turning towards him, I shot him a wink, "Calm down, sweetheart. Everything'll be just fine." My head felt so heavy, as if it was full of blood and I was dilirious. I laughed out loud at myself before stepping into the hall. The way I felt was drunk. Yep, a sick drunk. Running next door, I 'sneakily' walked in and saw Deidara laying on his back with his hands behind his head, sleeping.

Creepily, I tiptoed towards him before BAM! I jumped onto him like he was part of the bed. "Ow! What the hell, un?!" Giggling, I sat on his stomach, "Dei-kuuuuuun~!" I snuggled up to him, giggling girlishly. Hidan came through the door. Deidara spoke accusingly, trying to keep me away from his neck, "What'd you do to her, un?!"

Hidan huffed, "I didn't do shit! She's got a fuckin' fever." I giggled again before biting his hand, causing him to pull it away with a sharp intake of breath, and kissed his neck, "All better!" Laughing, I rolled off of him, but fell onto the floor with an 'oof!'.

Shooting to my feet, I ran past Hidan, down the stairs, and into the infirmary where I tackled, or tried to tackle, Gaara. The teen held me at an arm's length, "Myra." Hidan and Deidara showed up at the door as I tried to latch onto Gaara, "C'mon you big chunk o' hotness! Let me looove yooou!"

Freezing, my mind played a song, wich I began singing, "You should let me love you! Let me be the one to get you everything you want and need!" Gaara gave me a bewildered look, and Sasori showed up, "What's gotten into her?"

My body shot across the room, and latched onto the puppet in a rather suggestive manner. Surprisingly, the towel stayed on the whole time, "You know, you and Gaara over there look an awful lot alike, and he's hot. Do you know what that means?" The redhead's face was the color of his hair, "W-what?"

He seemed scared. I giggled before whispering as if it was a secret, "You're hot." Sasori looked at Hidan and Deidara, waiting for an explanation as I knocked on his chest saying 'knock on wood, knock on wood!'.

They shrugged, "She's sick (un), " and I fell to the floor with a pout, feeling suddenly sad, "Dei-kun?" Said person knelt in front of me, "What is it, un?" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and spoke into his neck, "I want ice-cream!" The teen shook his head, "You can't eat or drink dairy when you've got a fever, un."

Pleadingly, I pulled back and pulled the infamous 'puppy dog' face, "But please Deidara! I'll die if I don't get some!" Deidara looked hesitant, but luckily for him Itachi showed up. I got to my feet and stood right in front of him, having to look up, "Itachi." The man looked down at me, confused, "Myra?"

A sweet smile found it's way to my face, "You're way hotter than your brother, just so you know. I don't know what's wrong with those fangirls!" Another fit of giggles came over me and I felt arms pick me up. "Okay, that's enough. Back to bed with you, un."

As he walked upstairs, I managed to wiggle around in his arms, nuzzling my nose into his jawline. He swallowed hard and we entered my room. Madara was on a trip to the Land of Iron. "What, un?"

He tried to lay me down, but I clung to him, "No! You stay with me, okay, un?" He blushed, "Are you mocking me, un?" He sat down propped up against the pillows and I sat between his knees, "I don't know what you're talking about, un." Deidara stayed silent, and I was bored, "Dei-kuuuuuuun~!"

Going back to cuddling with him. He sighed, just giving in. An idea popped into my head and I grabbed his hands. He watched, only half-interested until I put his hands together, "Making out!"

He blushed and pulled his hands apart. Giggling, I hinted, "I wonder what else those are good for." Waggling my eyebrows, he turned even darker, "Myra stop it, un."

Sighing, I turned around and lay back against his toned chest, "Don't be mad Dei-kun. You're cuter when you're happy." His chest rumbled as he gave a short laugh, "Okay, un." Yawning, I turned my head up and kissed his jugular again, just because I felt like it.

He lightly wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands in my lap, "Are you going to go to sleep yet, un?" I patted his hands sleepily, barely able to speak, "Shut up, un..."

Finally, drowsiness swept over me.


	12. Chapter 12

Black. Where did my light go? Wait, there it is. That light. It was so beautiful, like a paradise in a hellhole. Reaching out, I tried to touch it, but it just wasn't going to happen. No matter how hard I tried, the light didn't get any closer. It began moving away, fading.

I tried to call out to it, to tell it to wait for me, but no noise came and it was gone. Black. I was all alone. The emptiness in my heart moved in another inch, making me feel as if I was suffocating. Then, I was looking at the back of my eyelids. I sat up and gripped at where my heart should be, steamy tears running down my warm face.

I was gasping for breath as the ache only grew stronger. My shoulders came in and I had to use one hand to not fall forward. "Myra, un?" My eyes squeezed shut as the ache grew even more. My breathing became ragged and Deidara turned me around, "Myra! Myra, calm down! Relax! KAKUZU DAMNIT, GET IN HERE, UN!"

My nails drew blood as my grip grew tighter on my chest. I heard the door slam open and Deidara's voice, "I think she's having a heart attack, un!" Blood ran down my chin from my mouth and the pain in my heart reached it's peak. I gasped. Black. Nothing but black. Am I dead? Was it really all over for me?

Something was in the distance...is that the light?! Wait! Don't they say not to go into the light when you're about to die? Have I been trying to die this whole time?! No! No! No! Turning from the light, I ran as fast and far as I could. Voices suddenly broke the neverending silence. "Wake up, damn it!" "Myra, un!"

"I know you can hear us Myra! Come on!" Suddenly the emptiness was gone and I was whole again. I opened my eyes to see many faces. Hesitantly, I sat up and looked around. Still, I was on my bed in nothing but a towel. However, a large amount of blood was on me. Tears filled my eyes and I looked up at everyone, "I-I saw a light." Konan and Pein shared a worried look before looking back at me. "Who's blood is this?"

"Yours, un." I dropped my hand back onto the bed, "Oh."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everyone watched me carefully the next few days, and I tried to ignore them by constantly training in the basement alone. Though I was getting stronger, I was lonely and a little depressed. The next Tuesday morning, I woke up with a note by my bed.

_ Today's mission day, so do whatever you want. Be safe. Don't break anything. -Pein._

Smiling, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I grabbed my laptop and ran downstairs. Once I'd hooked it up to the stereo system down there, I pressed play and repeat on my favorite songs playlist. The first song that came on was 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park.

Giggling, I turned the volume up as high as it'd go before skipping to the bathroom and turning on my hair straightener. Singing along to the music, I ran upstairs and put on a black and red zebra print skirt that went just below mid-thigh and was one of those that had an elastic 'belt' connected to it, and I sliped on a simple black tubetop.

Sprinting back downstairs, I heard the song change to 'Silly Boy' by Eva Simmons. After dancing around the kitchen for a few seconds, I went to the bathroom and started straightening hair. Midway through, the song changed to 'PonPonPon' by KyaryPamyuPamyu, and I just had to stop what I was doing and did the dance. Once that was done it changed to 'Energetic' by BoA, and I sang along as I finished my hair.

After shaving my legs (awk) and such, I did my makeup. This concured of a little foundation, mascara, and some light eyeliner with a dab of my favorite strawberry lipgloss. As I did a little spin in the mirror, I had to admit I looked ten times better than normal. "Never thought I'd see this."

Nearly jumping out of my skin, I saw Gaara leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I was almost embarrassed, but the song 'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence & The Machine came on and I giggled.

Grabbing my hairbrush, I sang dramatically to Gaara, "Happiness hit her like a train on a track! Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back!" He shook his head in shame so I danced up to him, "The dog days are over, the dog days are done! The horses are coming so you better run!" Finally, he laughed. LAUGHED.

Smiling, I threw the hairbrush on the sink and grabbed his hands, dancing like an idiot with him. He couldn't even try to dance because I stopped when Orichimaru walked by the kitchen. I pulled Gaara to me and shut the door quickly, "How does he just show up like that?!" He replied sarcastically, "Maybe it's magic."

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Yeah, and maybe it's Maybelline. I just want him to disappear." He raised an eyebrow but didn't question me. I suddenly got an idea, "Can I straighten your hair?" The teen backed away slowly, only to hit a wall. Smiling, I grabbed him and sat him on the closed toilet seat before straightening his hair.

When I was done, I shoved him into the mirror and he didn't make any disapproving responses. His only response was, "So, do I still look like a 'chunk of hotness'?" Without letting him get to me, I nodded with a straight face, "Yes. Yes you do." He shrugged and peeked out into the kitchen, "I think he's gone."

Sighing, I listened to the song that poured into the room: It's My Life by Bon Jovi. I sprinted upstairs and grabbed my old school camera. When I got back down, I yelled, "Say cheese!" "Cheese?" 'Click' Laughing, I handed Gaara the polaroid picture and showed him how to shake it. Ironically, the song changed to 'Hey Ya! by Outkast.

Turning back to him, he held the picture like it were rotten fruit, "...no. You can't keep this Myra." I stole the item and 'awww'ed. He had that little kid face going on in the picture where his smile looks like...well, not a smile but a cute little growling face or something. He reached for it, but I held it away, "Mine!"

Sighing, he retorted, "Then I want one of you." Shrugging, I made the 'cute growl' face and snapped a picture, handing it to him. Just then, Deidara and Sasori walked throught he front door. I snapped a picture of them before they could notice. After shaking the picture a few times, I sat it by my laptop and turned the stereo down to where it was background noise.

I wanted to show them how I looked, "Deidara!" The teen's head turned in my direction and he stopped in his tracks. That made me nervous, "U-um...are you okay?" Sasori looked up at me and his eyes widened, but he elbowed his partner in the rivs, effectively making the blonde jump before he spoke, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, i'm fine. What do you want, un?"

Raising an eyebrow, I turned the volume back up a bit before gong to Gaara to see what my picture looked like. Gaara wouldn't show me, but I shook my head and held up the camera to the both of us, "Smile!" 'click' The picture slid out and I shook it. The song 'I Am The Best by 2ne1 came on.

Gasping, I sat down the picture and camera and danced around Gaara some more, singing like I thought I belonged on stage. The teen smiled a small mock of a smile, shaking his head as he laughed at me with his eyes. I giggled before twirling and ending face to face with Sasori, who was having a hard time not laughing at Gaara's face.

The song 'Pedestal by Fergi came on and I grabbed his hands, making him MY puppet and having him dance with me as I sang along. He blushed and let me do what I wanted. Feeling generous, I let him go sit on the couch with his sulking blonde friend. Smirking, I hopped onto Deidara's lap and made sure he saw how soft my legs looked, "Hello Dei."

The teen pulled his eyes up to my face, "Hey, un." Gaara came in and sat in one of the chairs with my camera and my cellphone. I sighed and fixed my skirt so it wasn't showing an unnecessary amount of skin. Gaara turned the music down a bit and messed with my cellphone. Sasori got out a book, and Deidara stared at my legs.

Giggling, I poked his cheek, "You can feel them if you want, god." The blonde swallowed and ran a calloused hand over my bare legs. "Smooth huh?" He nodded with a blush. Feeling bad, I nuzzled my nose in his neck, "Sorry for embarrassing you, un."

'click' Jumping off the couch, Deidara stood defensively and shoved me behind him, "What was that, un?!" Laughing, I stepped around him and 'tsk'ed Gaara, "Bad!" The teen glared at me, but held out a photo for Deidara to take.

He took it and blushed, putting the photo in one of his cloak's pockets. Looking between the two, unbelieving, I held out my hand towards Deidara, "Let me see it." The blond crossed his arms defiantly.

I growled and got ready to spring at him when he took off upstairs.

**Sorry this one's a bit like a filler and short. I'm short on time tonight. **


	13. Chapter 13

I chased Deidara all the way up into his room. Once we ran around like idiots a bit, I cornered him by Sasori's bed. He, though, still looked confident, "Fine. Get it, un."

Sighing, I fixed my clothes and hair before unzipping his cloak, "It's not that big a deal to check your pockets," and began searching.

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I should check YOUR pockets, un."

Glancing up at him before continuing my search, I retorted, "I don't have any pockets."

After checking his last pocket, I still hadn't found the picture, "Where is it Deidara?"

The teen shrugged, "I don't know, un..."

Getting tired of it, I ran my hands under his shirt, feeling around and finding nothing but a nicely chizzled body.

The only place left to check was his pants, and he wasn't THAT lucky.

Shrugging, I began to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "Do you have any pictures in your pockets, un?"

So this is how it plays out, huh?

I've told him that I don't have any pockets already!

However, I felt daring today so I stood and waited for him to get started.

Shoving me gently against the wall, he immediatley slid his hands up my shirt.

After slowly feeling around a bit, I felt a snap.

My strapless bra had come unhooked! Deidara quickly tried to pull his hands out, but they got caught and pulled the whole tube top down.

Gasping, I covered myself and turned away, "You did that on purpose!"

He laughed, "No I didn't! I'll fix it for you, un."

I moved my arms so he could and instead of being fixed, the bra completely disappeared.

Angrilly, I turned and stold the hair tie from his hair, still covering myself with one arm.

His hair completely down and he glared, "Give it back, un."

Thinking for a second, I offered a deal, "Only if you give me my bra and a massage. Training is killing my muscles."

He smiled, "Okay, now take your shirt all the way off, un."

The inner me that was cheering happily at the news of a free massage silenced.

I became shy and glanced at the open door, "Will you shut the door?"

He did and I took my shirt off, back turned of course, and lay it under me as I lay on Deidara's bed.

He sat on my lower back with a knee on each side of my body before letting his skillful hands get to work.

The mood had immediatley changed.

Minutes in, a small noise of pleasure escaped me and I tensed, making him stop.

He ran his hands over my shoulders, "It's okay. Don't be embarrassed, un."

Relaxing again, he continued.

I eventually fell asleep, but I was awake by the time he was finished.

Deidara's voice came calmly, "Better, un?"

He got off of my back and I sat back on my knees, heels on my behind and shirt held against my upper body, "Mhm...thank you."

He sat behind me and my bra was suddenly over me, "Move your shirt, un."

I did and he clasped the bra correctly.

I was so sleepy.

Pulling on my shirt, I yawned, "Thanks."

The blonde was silent so I got an idea, "Do you want a massage?"

"Sure. I guess, un."

My sister had become a massage therapist after her failed attempt at the culinary arts, so I knew something about this.

I got off the bed and had the blonde lay down.

Yawning again, I saw that he already had his shirt off.

Almost too carefully, I sat on his lower back lightly and moved his hair out of the way.

I found myself gently tracing a few of the scars on his back.

Realizing what I'd been doing, I stopped, "Sorry!"

He didn't speak but grunted lightly.

Another yawn rocked my body and with droopy eyes, I began to work.

After a minutes or two, I stopped.

He hadn't said anything.

Was I doing it wrong?

"Don't stop, un."

So I continued.

I ept nodding off and eventually fell asleep, falling off of the bed.

When I hit the ground, my eyes creaked open lightly, yawning.

Deidara leaned over the side and wrapped one arm around my waist before pulling me up onto the bed.

He lay on his side and pulled me against his comfortably.

Turning onto my other side and facing him, I spoke softly, "-but I didn't finish..."

He looked at me with one tired blue eye, "It can wait. Sleep, un."

Unreluctantly, I snuggled into his arms.

He sighed and rested his arms around me.

I fell into a light sleep quickly.

After a while of napping, a 'click' woke me up, but I kept my eyes closed and my breathing calm.

Hearing the door shut, I opened my eyes to see Deidara's neck and chest, including his fourth mouth (which was still sewn shut).

For a minute or so, I watched the steady rise and fall of the teen's chest before gently uncurling a fist and tracing the pattern of the mouth.

Calmly, I retracted my hand into it's fist and curled it back against my chest.

Sighing, I snuggled closer to Deidara out of habit.

His breathing changed and I knew he was awake.

Speaking softly, almost sounding naive, I broke the silence, "Deidara?"

His grip on my tightened and he lightly buried his face in my hair, "You smell good, un."

I spoke barely over a whisper, "You're creepy, but thanks."

His chest rumbled as he chuckled and it made me smile into his neck.

He smelled like clay, but what a surprise, huh?

But it smelt nice on him.

He loosened his grip on me and I pulled back to look at him.

His hair was still down.

I brought up my wrists and pulled off his ponytail.

There was an indented line of no circulation from where the band was.

He took the band and put it on his own before grabbing my wrist and rubbing around the line, "I hate it when that happens, un."

I nodded, watching his work quietly.

That was my mood now: quiet, and maybe a bit depressed. "You two get the fuck outta bed or you're not gonna sleep tonight!"

Hidan stood in the doorway as if he saw us in that position everyday.

I shot to my feet too fast and stumbled to the side as the blood rushed to my head, "Whoa!"

Closing my eyes, I straightened myself.

Deidara stood up casually, not bothering to put on a shirt.

Why must you torture me with your half-nakedness?!

Hidan glared down at me jokingly as I looked up at him, "Short-shit."

I just stared at him, not feeling the urge to retort like I normally did.

Deidara rested his hands on my shoulders, "Move, un."

Hidan glared at him now and I tried to slip under his arm, but was caught, "Hell no shorty!"

Hidan leaned completely onto me and I squeaked, "Can't...breath...!"

Finally Hidan let me go, laughing at me as I stomped into my room and slammed the door, "Aww come on! Don't be like that Myra!"

**So I may not be able to update as often for the next month or so.**

** I have a lot on my schedule, but I'll try to update when I can. **

**Thanks to Drada7h and for the reviews and support. :D **

**This is another short one.**

** This time it's because the next chapter has a part in it that I didn't want in the same chapter as this one. **

**You'll know soon enough! **

**Please review~~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, it's been a bit longer than usual since I've updated and I'm sorry! *bows* **

**I'm updating this one tonight and perhaps tomorrow (don't count me on that).**

** My NaruHina story: I'm writing the next chapter presently! **

**I promise to upload it once it's done. **

**Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed: I really appreciate your support.**

The front door opened downstairs and I heard Kisame yell, "What's up bitches?!"

"You in a bad mood too?"

Madara was reading on his bed.

I nodded and got out my Ipod before crawling into my bed, which had fresh sheets and such, before pushing play on my 'sad music' playlist.

Turning the volume up unnecessarily loud, I popped the earbuds in and lay down.

I turned to face the wall and let the music put me into a trance.

After a few songs, tears were already forming.

Why do I torture myself with sad music?

I'm a girl, that's why. It's what I do.

A few more songs and I had a pillow over my face as I lay on my back.

The tears fell slowly and I felt like a pathetic little kid.

A tap came on my foot and I pulled out my earbuds, and you could hear the results of my self-torture when I spoke, "What?"

A soft voice came, "Can I join you?"

Peeking out from under the pillow, I saw Konan there with puffy eyes, her own music player, and a pillow.

"You too, huh?"

She nodded and crawled in beside me, putting her headphones in and lying on her stomach with her face in her pillow.

I popped my earbuds back in and placed the pillow back in place before continuing my day's plans.

An hour or so later, the tears were flowing freely, and I'd turned to face the wall again, clutching onto my pillow like a teddy bear and crying into the top of it.

Konan seemed to be in the exact same position, only facing the opposite direction.

Madara had had enough of us long ago and left us alone to hate life for a while.

My foot was tapped again and I at up, letting my headphones fall out when I saw Konan also rise.

Pein and Deidara stood before us, red-faced.

Pein spoke impatiently, "What is wrong with you two?"

Konan buried her face in her pillow, "I don't want to liveeee!"

Following suit, I fell forward, "Kill me now."

Sasori came into the room with two bowls and I sat up when he handed one to me.

Ice cream?

After taking a bite, I grabbed the redhead and kissed both of his cheeks, "I love you. Really. I do."

Konan straight kissed him on the mouth, "My savior."

Sasori wasn't surprised at all.

He seemed to be the only guy here who knew an extended amount of information about women other than how to have sex.

Smirking, he sat down across from us, ignoring the two bewildered guys behind him, "You guys wanna talk about it? I'm here to listen."

I started out, "Well there was this song, Perfect, and it, "I sniffled, wiping a tear, "it described my childhood almost perfectly. It had me thinking: Am I so predictable that someone I don't even know could write a song about me?!"

Sasori lay a caring hand on my shoulder, "You're not predictable Myra. Don't be so hard on yourself."

I nodded, tears welling up again, "Thank you," and so we finished our ice cream and talked with Sasori as the other two sat on Madara's bed taking mental notes.

Once it seemed that we were both free of tears, Sasori gave both of us a kiss on the forehead before grabbing our bowls and leaving the room.

Turning to Konan, I smiled a small smile, "I love him so much."

She nodded in agreement, "He knows just what to say."

Nodding, I looked over to see Pein and Deidara looking at us as if we were insane, "Dei!"

Crawling out of the blanket, I struggled off of the contraption called my bed and stood in front of my blonde aquaintence.

Konan got out of bed in a bit more graceful manner and grabbed Pein's arm before pulling him out of the room.

Deidara just stared at me.

Rubbing at my sore eyes, I waited for him to move.

When he did, he felt my forehead, "You don't still have a fever right? You ARE a little warm, un."

Shrugging, I rocked on the balls of my feet, "I get sick a lot."

He moved the back of his hand against my cheek, "Do you want to go to sleep, un?"

Shrugging again, I explained, "Well...I'm, I think it's called anemic (sorry, I didn't really read up on this, so if the facts are wrong: I'm sorry). My mom said it makes me tired all the time. So I always want to sleep."

He nodded and cupped my face in both of his hands softly, "Do you need anything, un?"

I made a face, "I appreciate the gesture, but you're not my mom, Deidara. You shouldn't be doing this."

He dropped his hands with a smirk, "What should I do then, un?"

Nervously, I blushed, "You should hold me."

The teenager smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling lightly towards himself.

I let myself fall against him and he laughed when I yawned into his shoulder, "You sure you don't want to go to bed? Crying takes a lot out of people, un."

A crash of thunder shook the house and the power went out.

After squeaking, I'd latched onto Deidara as if he was my life-source.

I hadn't even realized it'd been raining.

Another crash came and I unintentionally dug my nails into Deidara's skin.

"Myra, " Deidara moved me back and unlatched my nails from his skin, rubbing my arm soothingly, "it's okay. It's just a storm, un."

Lightening lit up the sky before thunder shook the house again.

Burying my head in his neck, I latched onto him again, shaking.

He got up and carried me to my bed before pulling back the blanket and crawling in, still holding me.

After a while, I'd fallen asleep.

Alas, an hour or so later, loud sirens could be heard even from this far away from any villages.

No power meant that I couldn't see, so I held Deidara's hand as he led the way to the second basement, which was an actual basement.

Sasori, who had a fear of storms also, clung to an unamused Kisame just as I did Deidara.

Everyone was strung out randomly throughout the large room, waiting for the storm to pass.

No one was talking.

Suddenly feeling like a burden to the faithful blonde that had been willing to comfort me, I pulled away and sat beside him tensely.

He didn't say anything, so I just stared blankly at the floor.

Another roll of thunder cracked and my eyes widened, my arms tightening around my torso, and my knees coming up for my head to rest on.

Thunder came yet AGAIN and I heard a pitiful whimper near me.

Did Kisame get tired of Sasori?

Sitting up, I reached into the darkness towards where the noise had come from.

When I found an arm, Sasori pulled himself to me in a tight hug, shaking.

Poor guy.

Thunder shook the room and we both held on tighter, hiding our faces in eachother's shoulders.

For the next hour or so, we sat there shaking like kittens caught in the rain until I finally fell asleep.

Black.

What the hell?!

This again?

In the distance, a ray of light appeared brightly, promising unknown things.

Deciding to just get away from it like I had previously, I turned.

When I tried to move away, the light got closer.

A part of the emptiness returned and I froze, frightened.

What do I do?!

Upon debating this, a flash of red covered my sight.

Pain rippled once through my body and I woke up.

The ache in my chest went dull and raw.

It made it a little harder to breathe.

Concentrating on staying calm, I opened my eyes.

Sasori was curled up beside me with his face in my neck, and Deidara was gone.

Everyone was gone.

Where were they?!

Did they abandon us or get taken out by the storm!?

Panicking, my heart ached and a cough rocked through my body.

Blood splattered the hand I used to cover my mouth.

Sasori stirred and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Myra?"

The rise and fall of my chest picked up, "Where is everyone?"

Noticing the blood on my lips he sat on his knees in front of me and held onto my shoulders firmly, "Calm down, it's okay! Everyone's upstairs, I bet."

The frantic look in his eyes stated otherwise, but I still tried to calm myself.

The sound of footsteps coming downstairs got me to look up and see Kakuzu.

He came to us, "What's wrong?"

Sasori got away and I reached up to show the medic of the organization my bloodied hands, "My...My heart hurts."

He frowned, "Did you have another dream?"

I nodded, "I see the light every time, and normally if I go toward it it goes farther away. It makes me feel so empty and cold. Last week when I had a heart attack or whatever it was, the light had disappeared. That's what caused it."

After helping me up, Kakuzu led me upstairs and into the kitchen.

He had me sit on the counter as he took my pulse and checked other things doctors normally checked, "What else? All the details matter."

"After I passed out from my heart attack, I thought I was dead, and the light appeared. I realized that people tell you not to go into the light when you almost die, and ran away from it. When I did, I felt whole for the first time in a while, but now I saw the light again. I tried to run away, but the the emptiness still came."

The man brought his eyes to my face and I asked in the calmest voice I could, "Am I going to die?"

Kakuzu searched my eyes for something and eventually sighed, "We need to start keeping you awake for larger intervals. If you're tired enough, you won't dream."

He dodged my question, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Giving me the sign to wait where I was, he left me alone.

When he returned he had a small cup of thick black liquid, handing it to me, "Drink this."

I looked at the nasty stuff, "What is it?"

He frowned, annoyed, "It's a type of medicine that keeps people calm in this world. Drink it."

I sniffed the liquid and made a gagging noise, handing the cup back to Kakuzu, "No thanks."

He shrugged, "You'll come running to me sooner or later, so you know where to find me."

Leaving, he took the cup with him.

While I was drying my hands, the dull ache flared in my chest and my body froze up momentarilly.

It passed, though, and the pain went away for now.

Deidara came downstairs as I was heading that way, "Hey sleepyhead, un."

He ruffled my messy hair.

**Horrible ending to a chapter, right?**

** SORRY. lol**

**Review please!**

** Happy Holidays everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I'm updating again :/ Only one person reviewed, and it was a guest: SO THANK YOU GUEST! I'm not angry though :) I enjoy writing fics. Enjoy the chapter.**

Bored, I asked the only question I could come up with, "Wanna play a game?"

He shrugged and I walked past him into the living room.

Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu were all in there doing nothing, which was odd.

"Guys, let's play the truth game."

Everyone shut up and looked at me quizzically.

Sighing, I explained, "Everyone writes one thing they truly think about each person in the room and we put them all in a pile. We take turns drawing papers and guessing who it's about."

Everyone agreed, seeming as bored as I am.

**-time skip-**

"Looks like a masculine woman, " Kisame spoke.

Snickering, he pointed to two people: Deidara and Itachi, "It has to be one of these two."

So far: Deidara has pretty hair, Zetsu was bipolar, Kisame's good in bed, Konan has a nice butt, and Sasori is someone you could have casual sex with.

*awkward!*

Now, Itachi looks like a lady.

Laughing, I grabbed a slip.

I read, "Bossy, but lovable."

Smiling, my hands both pointed to Pein, "You."

He smirked and Konan gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay! This is boring now, un!"

Sighing, I suggested truth or dare.

Konan perked up, "YES! Zetsu, truth or dare!?"

The dark side spoke eerily, "**DARE.**"

She spoke, "Go in the kitchen and eat a raw egg."

He shrugged and went into the kitchen.

When he came back, he cracked the egg and dumped the contents into his mouth.

We all were silent.

Eww.

Light Zetsu spoke, "Itach, truth or dare?"

Itachi's smooth voice spoke quietly, "Truth."

Zetsu didn't hesitate, "Is it true that you would've ended up marrying the Hyuuga heiress had you not destroyed your clan?"

Itachi moved his gaze to the floor, "Yes. Konan truth or dare."

Konan smiled, "Dare."

Itachi spoke calmly, "I dare you to tell us all your most embarrassing secret." She blushed, "I've loved Pein since the organization started. Sasori, truth or dare?"

The teen yawned, "Dare."

A wicked grin appeared on the woman's face, "I dare you to play five minutes of heaven with Myra. Deidara has to watch."

My heart dropped.

That sadistic bitch!

*cough* She's not really a bitch, but she's very caniving! (sp?)

Everyone went silent, but I broke it, "What?!"

I was suddenly picked up and tossed over Kisame's shoulder.

He laughed, "You two come on, follow me."

Before I could protest, I was taken upstairs and thrown onto a bed.

When redfaced Deidara and Sasori entered the room, I yelled, "I fuckin' hate you Konan!"

I could hear her laughing all the way up here.

Kisame threatened before leaving, "You have to participate, game rules."

Sasori wearily climbed ontop of me once the blue man left, "I'm sorry about this."

He leaned in, but I squirmed, "N-no! I still haven't," I felt another weight on the bed and turned my head to see Deidara looking upset, "Danna, she's never been kissed, un."

Sasori looked down at me, his hands holding him up on either side of me, "Then I won't kiss you on the mouth, okay?"

Before I could respond, he dipped down and kissed my jaw, slowly moving to my neck.

I gasped when he bit down a bit and his hands roamed under my shirt.

I felt Deidara tense up, so I got a hand free and reached for him.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

Sasori's tongue hit a sensitive spot and my other hand found itself wrapped in the hair at the base of his neck.

His hand slipped under my bra, causing me to jerk in embarrassment, "Saso-!"

Soft lips were pressed to mine urgently.

Instead of the brown eyes that Sasori possessed, I saw blonde hair.

Nervous, I closed my eyes and let Deidara deepen the kiss.

"Times-! Whoa..."

Deidara quickly parted with me and got off of the bed, face hot.

Sasori just sat up on my hips, lightly pulling his hands out of my shirt, "What?"

Kisame looked at each of us in disbelief before yelling downstairs, "Konan, they're tryin' to have a threesome up here!"

Surprised, I sat up, effectively pressing my chest against Sasori's.

The teen blushed and got off of me.

Why's he blushing?

He just had his hands IN my shirt!

I smoothed out my rumpled clothes as I stood up.

Hearing Konan yell back, "Well, why'd you interupt them then?!"

I blushed and followed the three criminals downstairs.

**-later that day-**

I had to somehow keep myself busy, so here I was, training in the basement with Madara.

"Myra, you're focusing too much on speed and not enough on attacking."

Huffing, I nodded and focused more chakra into my kicks and punches.

After a few minutes, I began to lose my speed all-together, "Madara, I'm tired!"

Really, I was.

Sweat had all but soaked my clothes, and my chakra was getting dangerously low.

"Myra, Kakuzu said no resting, " he looked down at my panting form, "but a few minutes wouldn't hurt, I guess. Get some liquids into your system. It'd be troublesome if you got dehydrated."

Nodding, I half-heartedly jogged over to my water jug and took a big swig.

The drowsiness kicked in and I stumbled a bit, dropping the just barely closed cantine, "Madara! C'mon, let's go again!"

Shaking my head of the dizziness, I charged at him, completely concentrated.

We sparred hand-to-hand for a while before I was pinned, breathing hard enough to move Madara's hair as he looked down at me without his mask on, "Myra, focus."

He got off of me and I just lay there panting.

"One more time!"

Huffing, I got to my feet and we began sparring again.

Not ten minutes later, ground came into contact with my body and I lay still.

My eyes barely managed to say open even a crack as Madara spoke, "I think you're done for today."

He offered a hand and pulled me to my feet when I accepted it.

"Go take a shower and go to bed."

Nodding, I sleepily sprinted to the exit/tree before climbing my way out.

Everyone seemed to be in bed.

As I got clothes from upstairs, I checked my phone and saw that it was just after 4 in the morning.

Wanting to just pass out right there, I sluggishly descended the stairs and headed to the shower.

Once done, I went upstairs, grabbed two sleeping pills and came back downstairs.

I knocked on the infirmiry door with a glass of water also in hand.

"Come in."

Gaara was sitting cross-legged on his cot, staring out the window at the amost full moon, "I brought you something."

He turned his attention to me, "What is it?"

I held out the water and the pills, "It'll help you sleep, promise."

Gingerly he accepted the items into his own hands, "Should I trust you?"

Too tired to think of a reasonable answer, I took one of the pills back and dry-swallowed it, "There, now we'll both be out like lights. Take the damn medicine already."

He gave me a glare before putting the pill into his mouth and washing it down with a drink, "What are you still doing up? You look like you're about to-"

Drowsiness took over, along with the medicine, and I hit the floor already asleep.

Kakuzu was right, and I didn't have a dream.

When I woke up, my bed was hard.

As I sat up, I rubbed my eyes from sleep and looked around.

To my surprise, Gaara was asleep on his cot, the one closest to the window.

He looked like he'd been looking outside and just fell asleep, causing him to fall to the side.

Everything from last night came to me and I smiled at his sleeping form.

It made me feel like a good person by helping him, and it was nice to see that he does want to be normal with his sleeping habits.

He wouldn't have taken the medicine otherwise.

The clock on the wall said 1:17 p.m.

Counting on my fingers, I found that I only slept about 9 hours.

Stretching, I got up and put the blanket I had over Gaara before numbly walking out into the kitchen.

Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were all in there, not eating but talking.

I sat in my usual seat, beside Sasori, and let my head rest on the table.

"I thought we were just gonna fuckin' kill the bitches. Why's leader making such a damn fuss about keeping them alive?"

Itachi spoke in a professional tone, "The Hyuuga girl is the heir to her clan, and the other is the branch's beloved. If either of them are harmed, Konoha will be after us with a whole army."

I was suddenly interested, and sat up, "Oh yeah! When do I get to formally meet them?! Hinata's one of my favorites."

Sasori looked down at me, "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, I stole his glass of...well, I'm not sure what is was, but I took a sip, "Okay, I guess."

The glass was taken from my grip as soon as I started to question the peculiar taste.

Deidara glared at me, "Not for you, Myra, un."

Kakuzu spoke before I could question the blonde, "This type of drink isn't for those with heart conditions."

"Was that alcohol?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped and I shrugged, "Well, I'm going to go find something to do."

Then, I got up and went to explore the rooms in the hall under the stairs.

So far I knew of the training basement and the regular basement, but there were two more doors there.

The first one I checked was locked, and it smelled horribly of rotting flesh.

Zetsu's food supply? Perhaps.

Or maybe it was Hidan's sacrifice room and he didn't clean a whole lot.

Either way, there was no way I was going to try to get it unlocked.

The next door, though, was metal.

I unlatched the many bolted locks and opened the door.

A fist collided with my stomach and I flew back a few feet with an 'oof!'.

Hinata Hyuuga stood before me, her gentle face angelic in determination.

Tenten, from what I could see, was passed out on one of the four beds that were in the room.

Hinata moving into a fighting stance drew my attention back to her, and I put my hands up defensively, "Wait! Let me explain!"

The girl's pupiless eyes followed my every move as she nodded slightly for me to continue.

I rose to my full height, "I'm not here to hurt you. Is Tenten okay?"

The girl look bewildered, "W-why would you care?"

Nervously, I wrung my wrists, "I don't really know, I guess..."

She just watched me silently for a few moments before sighing defeatedly, "She has a fever."

I nodded, "It's not too bad right?"

I made a gesture to see if I could check.

The Hyuuga before me was hesitant, "I'd prefer it if y-you didn't..."

Nodding again, I backed off, "It's fine. I'm Myra by the way."

She warily shook my hand, "Hinata."

Offering a smile, I began to back away, "Well, you should-"

"Myra, Sasori wants you."

I glanced over and saw Itachi, but he wasn't looking at me.

His eyes were locked intensely on the shaking Hyuuga.

"Okay. See you later Hinata, "I turned to Itachi and whispered lightly, "play nice, " before flouncing back to the kitchen, "Sasori? What'd you want?"

The redhead had changed into regular clothes and once my mind had registered that, I got excited, "Are we going on a trip?!"

Deidara's voice came from behind me, "Yeah, we are. So go get dressed. Nothing too outworldly, un."

I faced him and gave a sheepish smile, "I, uh, I don't have anything like that other than that cloak Hidan got me."

The teen's face was annoyed when I said Hidan's name, "Then wear it, un."

I gave him a weird face before going upstairs and changing into semi-skinny jeans, an orange v-neck, and my cloak.

I simply left my hair down it's natural waviness.

When I stepped out of my room, Orichimaru was RIGHT THERE.

A small squeak escaped me, but I quickly composed myself, "Excuse me."

The snakeman's eyebrow quirked, "Where are you going Myra-chan?"

I swallowed, " What's that to you?"

He snickered, "I sssee. Have a nicccce time."

With a 'poof' Orichimaru disappeared.

After taking a second to compose myself, I descended the stairs, wondering why Orichimaru suddenly spoke with me.

Is he planning something?

Mid-way down the steps, a thought crossed my mind: Was he planning on defeating Itachi like he tried to in the anime?

Since I've been here, I haven't been able to tell exactly where the storyline was in the anime, or if time had paused in the show while I was here.

I froze on the bottom step.

Sasori's calm voice broke the slightly tense silence, "Myra? Are you coming or what?"

"Can Itachi come too?"

Deidara and Sasori exchanged a look and Sasori spoke slowly, "He left for a mission not five minutes ago."

Relief washed over me and I relaxed, "Okay, let's go then."

So we left.

The boys took me to a little non-ninja village that was famous for it's art museum.

We spent two whole hours exploring the place.

I found out why Deidara was cranky.

He hated the type of art that wasn't momentary or fleeting, so he hated museums.

Sasori, however, was like a kid in a candy store, only quieter.

My stomach soon demanded dinner.

So, obviously, we got ramen for dinner.

As we payed the bill, or Deidara payed the bill should I say, a feeling of uneasiness washed over me.

Something's wrong.

I shook my head and the feeling went away.

Halfway through our trip back to the base, it came back, and I froze on the next branch I landed on.

Something's wrong!

A weight landed on the branch beside me and broke my trance.

Deidara lay a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, un?"

I nodded, slightly unsure.

He searched my face for a few seconds, "What's wrong, un?"

I brought my gaze up to his confused, "Something's wrong. Something is wrong! I don't know what, but I keep getting this feeling and..."

Sasori landed by Deidara, "Word from Zetsu, we're being trailed by Sand nin. Let's go!"

We all nodded before taking off ten times faster than before.

It wasn't long before even I could sense at least one enemy behind us.

"Myra! Hurry, you're behind!"

I nodded and went to speed up, but a rope wrapped around my ankles and I fell to the ground twenty or so feet below, effectively being knocked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone had a merry Christmas :) Here's the next chapter!**

I opened my eyes and saw Matsuri from Suna.

Instead of being ditsy and excited like she always is on the show, she looked serious and angry.

"Matsuri."

If she was surprised that I knew her name, she didn't show it, "Where is Gaara-sama being kept?"

I tried to skirm out of my ropes, which proved to be more difficult than it sounds, and Matsuri's faced contorted to one of anger.

She slapped me across the face.

I licked the inside of my cheek.

Blood.

"Where is he?!"

My gaze stayed away from her face and I thought to myself, "You've handled much worse than this. Just don't say anything at all."

A punch slammed into my collarbone and caused me to gasp for air as my body registered the pain.

"I will kill you, girl. Do not underestimate me."

Matsuri's face was dark with vengence, and blood was on her raised fist.

With surprising speed, she brought down her fist and hit right in my diaphram.

The air was knocked out of me for what seemed like more than a whole minute.

I rolled to my side as she got off of me and tried to intake much needed oxygen, but ended up hyperventilating.

The girl kicked me back onto my back once my breath returned and held my face to look at her as she held me down.

Her brown eyes had fire in them, "They're never going to come save you, so give up the courageous act. If you can't defeat even me, what use are you to them?"

I told myself to ignore what she said, but it was true.

What would they think if they saw that I wasn't even trying to escape?!

Closing my eyes to concentrate on my chakra, one bind broke on my wrists.

Matsuri got off of me, "You're useless. Why don't I just kill you already?"

She seemed to be asking herself.

The anger in her face disappeared for a few seconds and she looked sad, miserable even.

"Matsuri, he's fine."

The girl focused on me again, "What?"

I worked on the second bind while speaking, "Gaara isn't hurt, I promise, but I can't take you to him."

The anger returned to the nin's face, but I spoke before she could, "I can't because I love the Akatsuki. I can't stand the thought of them being hurt or captured, so I'll sit here and take this if it means that they'll be safe."

The girl sighed as if she'd been defeated by just my words, "How can I kill someone who talks so openly like that?"

I felt bad for the girl, but I had to do this. I performed the handsigns behind my back and made the tied up body a clone, appearing a few yards away in a bush and beginning to run.

Whilst wondering how long it would take for Matsuri to notice that the body was a fake, a kunai whizzed past me, nearly cutting my hair.

Apparently it didn't take that long.

I took off as fast as I could and had lost the Sand-Nin within five minutes.

Gradually, I slowed my pace to that of a regularly travelling ninja.

Staying up late every night training had greatly improved my skills, I just had to remember to USE them.

After another half an hour of leaping tree to tree, I came across a large village.

It was gloomy, and as I walked cautiously through the main street, people were against the buildings making out and doing drugs.

It seems that I am in the ghetto part of the Naruto Universe.

Intent on not aproaching anyone, I kept my eyes ahead in an aloof manner, but I'm sure anyone who knew me could tell that I was scared shitless.

In a few alleyways that I passed, I heard people being beaten or raped.

Even though I wanted to help SO BAD, I knew that if I started a fight with one person the whole town would be after me.

That's just how it is.

I grew up with family that lived in places similar to this.

A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder and I froze, very scared, but a familiar voice spoke in a whisper, "What're you doing here alone, un?!"

Turning and seeing Deidara's face made me so happy.

In the back of my mind, I realized that he didn't react to the fact that I was alive considering I had been captured, but I was too focused on the fact that I wasn't alone.

A few tears of relief escaped me, and I hugged his midsection.

He froze for a second but then relaxed and chuckled lightly, "You're fine. It's okay, un."

Quickly, I composed myself and let him go, "Thank you."

He gave me a quirky smile before glancing around in a disgusted manner, "I really don't like it here, but it's too late to head back now. So let's get to a hotel and get moving tomorrow, un."

Silently, I agreed and we headed deeper into the village to a surprisingly decent hotel.

I went to the little girls' room to freshen up while Deidara got our rooms set up.

When I looked into the mirror, I noticed the hand-shaped bruise on my cheek.

I looked disgusting.

Let's just say Deidara wasn't getting the first shower!

When I returned to my partner, he waved a key between his index finger and his thumb, "Let's go, un."

Even though I followed him without any arguement, I was silently freaking out because he'd only gotten one room.

Sure we'd slept in the same bed before, but that was back at the base where other people could stop us from doing anything.

We got to our room and Deidara casually tossed his bag on the couch by the bed, "Don't even thi-! Hey! No, un!"

Too late!

I was already in the bathroom with the door locked and the shower running.

As I stripped myself of clothes, I realized that my hair was getting lighter, only slightly, but the bags under my eyes were as noticable as ever against my pale skin.

Sighing, I stepped into the steamy shower, deciding that God himself had sent it to me.

After washing my skin and hair with the 2 in 1 stuff that the hotel provided, I got out and shut of the water.

Exaustion came over me, and I couldn't be stuffed, so I wrapped the towel firmly around me before sleepily exitting the bathroom and kicking Deidara's bag away so I could collapse onto the couch.

Ignoring the half-awake blonde's yell, I curled up and started to doze off.

A sigh escaped me and I savored the heat remaining from my shower.

Deidara spoke nervously, "Myra, do you really have to sleep like t-that, un?"

Too tired to argue, I half-heartedly grumbled, "Shut up. I'm tired."

Since he didn't reply, I figured he just went to take a shower.

I was wrong.

As soon as I started to re-doze off, strong hands picked me up and I was held against a strong chest, "What the-...Deidara! You're like, naked!"

Blush covered my face, neck, ears, everything.

The teen had nothing but a towel on around his waist.

He took me into the now pitch black bathroom and explained, "You have to stay up late remember? I can't see you and I know you can't see me so this is okay, un."

I really couldn't see him, but I had my doubts about him.

Deidara wouldn't normally act THIS bold.

Is he feeling okay?

He pulled back the shower door and sat me in the water-filled bath tub after taking my towel away.

He then climbed into the opposite end.

I sat as still as I could and nervously stared straight ahead.

Deidara seemed to be relaxing, but I couldn't really tell in the dark.

The heat from thew water added to the heat on my face added together made it slightly hard to keep my thoughts straight.

In the back of my mind, I remembered that this was similar to one of my fantasies *blush*, but quickly tried to think of something else.

"You know, "Deidara suddenly broke the silence, "I think Itachi's got a thing for that Hyuuga girl, un."

His masculine voice bounced off of the walls and only seemed to completely engulf me.

All I could do was make a small noise of agreement.

It was silent again for a while, and my concentration was on the bubbles running slowly up my back.

"Myra, un."

I literally jumped, moving the water slightly, "Y-yes?"

"Where'd you get that bruise on your cheek from, un?"

Speaking without thinking, I answered, "Some s-sand nin."

"Why're you nervous? It's just me, un."

My face reheated, "I'm not nervous."

"Oh, un?"

"That's right."

My eyes were wide like a naive child's, but only because I was trying to see and squinting had proven worthless.

"So you wouldn't mind if I came closer? Since you're not nervous, un?"

My breath caught in my throat, "U-um!"

I suddenly felt breath on my face, and arms on either side of me.

The water was too slow and had to catch up with the sudden movement.

My gaze was straight ahead and frightened.

Since when was I scared of Deidara?!

A shiver ran down my back despite the steamy bath's intense heat, "D-Deidara, I..."

"Shut up."

...There was no "un".

No "un"!

This isn't Deidara!

Fear took over me and I felt cold, "Who are you?"

The voice was no longer Deidara's, but someone else's. Someone familiar, "Wanna play a game?"

Kabuto.

Freakin' KABUTO!

I shot up, only to be pulled back down by strong arms, "Ah Ah Ahh. Not so fast, Myra."

Filling a fist with a good amount of chakra, I grabbed his neck with one hand and punched him with the other.

He got off and I got out of the tub quickly.

Before anything else could happen, my body got colder and I froze.

What did he do to me?!

"I've got the antidote right here, and I CAN see you."

My legs were swept out from under me and I fell, bashing my head off the marble bath tub and onto the linoleum floor.

On the part of my head that now felt numb, blood was pooling.

A poke on my wrist vaguely appeared, "There's the antidote. I believe I've done my part, so I'll be taking my leave. Farewell."

And then I was alone.

How long I lay there bleeding was beyond me, but I eventually came to my senses and realized that I was going to bleed out if I didn't get help.

As fast as I could, which wasn't fast considering my condition, I pulled myself to the sink and felt around for my Akatsuki ring.

Once I found it, I pressed the emergency button with chakra before collapsing.

Bile was rising in my throat and I almost didn't make it to the toilet.

After my insides were flushed, I pulled a towel over my torso and fell limply onto the cold floor.

It felt so nice.

The numbness took over again and I was convinced that no one was coming to my aid, so I just lay there and waited for that famous light to appear before me.

Pitch black was all I could see anyway, so when will I know when I'm unconscious?

A light appeared, and I though I was done for, but this light lit up the ceiling that my eyes were glazed over into looking at.

Muffled voices met my ears, but they seemed miles away.

I closed my eyes because the light made the numbness turn into pain, but the voices did get louder.

Suddenly all my senses came back and my eyes shot open.

I recognized Deidara working on cleaning my face of blood, and I was in pain.

Gasping for breath, I tried to move and found that my towel was gone, AND someone was checking over my body physically.

Physically as in WITH THEIR HANDS.

I tensed, "N-No, please don't!"

Deidara's eyes widened slightly and he slapped whoever's hands they were, away.

After that, I calmly as possible let the people clean and wrap my head wound.

**Review please :D**

**Finally reached 40 reviews for this story, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far!**

**I appreciate the support.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy New Years everyone! I would like to take this chance to tell you to check out this new author on here. The name is Drada7h. She's a friend of mine from school, and she's better at writing than me, let me tell you. Do you all have any resolutions? Mine: LOOSE WEIGHT. I'm not overweight by any means, but I'm pushing my luck! So, bring on the fruits and veggies, and for GOD SAKE keep the cake away! Also, thank you for reviewing those of you who did. =) A little warning: Not exactly rated M in this chapter, but pretty damn close. Also, towards the middle of this chapter, it's a dream. I don't know if you'll catch it, but I'm sure you will. It clearly says "You were dreaming again". LOL. You'll know when you get there!**

* * *

"Can you dress yourself, un?" I was sitting up against the wall with a towel over me, "I-I can try..." With a nod, Deidara and Sasori(who was the other person) left me alone in the now-lit room. The guys had cleaned all the blood from me and the floor, making sure that I knew that no matter how many times they saw me naked, they'd never be not-embarrassed.

I let them know that the feeling was mutual. My breathing was slightly uneven and I used the closed toilet as leverage to get to my feet. My head went spinning and I mumbled, "D-deidara..." One hand was holding my towel around me while the other was against the wall with my forehead against it.

The blonde appeared before me with a red face, "Yes, un?" I squeezed my eyes closed and swallowed, "Can you help me?" He nodded in a determined fashion, "Sure! What's first? That bra thing, un?" Grunting an approval, he helped me sit in the middle of the floor.

He sat behind me and had me drop the towel before proceeding to dress me. After going through almost enough embarrassment to kill someone, I was helped out to the bedroom. After me demanding to sleep on the couch, Sasori left to repeat to Leader in private and get me some new clothes. When I realized it was just Deidara and I "again", my eyes shot wide open, "Deidara." The blonde was immediatley at my side, "Yes, un?"

"You're...you right? You're not a fake you, like...uh. Well, you're REALLY Deidara right?" I was babbling. He noticed, "Uh, yes. Why? What's wrong, un?" "You tried to kill me earlier, but it wasn't you. It was a guy pretending to be you. Kabuto." A response wasn't heard for a whole minute, but when it did come it was soft, "Are you scared of me then, un?"

Immediatley, I denied it, but something told me he knew it was a little bit of a lie. In order to avoid more questions, I rolled over on the couch to face the wall. "Good night, un." "Yeah, good night." I lay awake for what seemed like forever, but in reality couldn't have been more than an hour. Finally, I got bored and sat up, looking around. Deidara was laying with his hands behind his head, but he was awake, "Myra come here, un."

I got up, realizing I was in just a big shirt and I turned red, "U-uh! Who's shirt is this?!" "Sasori's. Come here,un." Nervously, I crawled onto the bed and sat on my knees, "What?" Blush was rising to my face again. Deidara sat up and stared at me for a whole minute, "Calm down, Myra. You're heart doesn't need you being worked up anymore today, un." Nodding, I took a deep breath, but I confessed when I released it, "I'm scared."

He nodded with softer eyes, "I know. How about a massage? It'll help you calm down, un." He is so good at those. Before I could stop myself, I smiled, "Yes, please." So, here I am: sitting in front of a blonde rogue and getting my shoulders massaged. They were tense from laying on the forest and bathroom floor.

Deidara'd been silent for the first few minutes of his work, so I mumbled out embarrassingly, "What's on your mind?" He paused for a second before continuing, "Are you really scared of me, un?" His voice was small. I turned around, forcing him to release my bare shoulders. Sasori's shirt was big enough that the collar could fall off of both shoulders.

"Not anymore," and I gave him a smile, "I trust you...un." He blushed, "Don't tease me Myra, un." I got an urge to hug him, but held back just a bit, "Hey, can I...Can I touch you?" His blush deepened and I hugged him around the torso. "Oh..that's what you meant, un." It was a comfortable silence for a minute or so before he hugged back and spoke warmly, "Myra let's go to bed, okay, un?"

But I didn't want to let go just yet. He was really warm, and my body molded perfectly with his, "No! Please stay still for a minute." He seemed surprised and I held on slightly tighter. A chuckle rumbled through his chest and he buried his head in my hair (lightly of course, not wanting to hurt my head injury), "You're cute, un." Not knowing what to say, I just stayed silent.

We sat like that until Deidara snickered, "A cute girl with cute panties, un." Gasping, I let go of him and pulled the back of the shirt down, "Shut up!" My face was hot. When I looked up at Deidara's face, though, he had a certain look. His whole expression said "warm". My face flushed, "What?!" His smiled grew and my heart did a flip-flop.

I brought a hand to my chest in surprise and Deidara's smile disappeared, "Are you alright? Does it hurt again, un?" Shaking my head, I sighed, "No, it's okay." He still watched my carefully, "Okay then, I think it's time to go to sleep. You need rest, un." Nodding, I got up and went back to the couch and lay down. He chuckled as he turned the lamp off, "Good night, un."

I grunted at him and tried to fall asleep. Once I heard his heavy breathing and knew he was asleep, I felt my way back onto the bed. I meant to just sneak up there and sleep, but my knees got caught in the shirt and I fell onto Deidara. He made an "oof" noise before looking down at me. My head was on his chest and his hands were on the small of my back.

I could hear his heart beating fast Trying to get up, I found that he restricted my movements, "Deidara?" His warm skin was against mine, and I regretfully liked the feeling. He sighed, "Just stay here, un." In defeat, I relaxed against him, cuddling closer into him for warmth. With his arms completely around me, I felt like I was caged in, but I didn't mind. This has to be the real Deidara, right? I tensed. Kabuto saw me **naked**.

My fists balled lightly and tears of embarrassment and worry fell from my eyes onto Deidara's bare chest. I was a nervous wreck. The blonde, who had yet to fall back asleep, turned lightly to the side. So we lay side by side facing eachother with his arms still caging me in. Though he didn't say anything for a while, he let me cry to him. After I'd calmed down a bit, he spoke, "Myra, "I watched his neck move as he spoke, "he didn't rape you right, un?"

My breath caught in my throat and he held me tighter, "N-No, he didn't. He...He humiliated me and he..." Deidara pulled back and looked at my face sternly, "What, un?" My gaze stayed from his, "He made me take a bath with h-him..." Tears sprung to my eyes AGAIN. God damn, those things just don't stop coming! I held them back desperately. Deidara's grip on my arm tightened, "He WHAT, un?"

I pushed away from him, "I'm sorry!" He sat up, as did I, and watched me carefully, "Are you okay, un?" I shakily nodded, "Yes, it's just...I thought it was you and..." Nervously, I reached up and began unwrapping the gauz from my head and shaking out my hair, "You know, uh, nevermind. I need to go wash my hair."

Embarrassed, I got up and hurried to the bathroom. When I removed my clothes, I looked at my reflexion in the large mirror and pouted. There were scars here and there, the largest over my ribs from a kick from Deidara when he still hated me. I was unsatisfied with my reflection and turned away from the mirror. What I saw in the bath made me scream. Deidara came crashing through the door, "What's wrong, un?!"

I was cowering in the corner, pointing at the shower, "Spider!" The blonde's gaze froze on me and he turned red, "God damn it, you've seen all of this before! Just kill the thing!" He quickly killed the spider, but didn't exit the room afterwards, "Myra, un?" Nervously, I "hm?"ed. "Can I kiss you, un." And then, that's all I wanted, so I obviously nodded.

He approached me and lightly brushed my hair from my face. He dipped his head, and I got onto my tip-toes to connect our lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away, "Are you scared, un?" I shook my head, "No, but could you get out so I ca-" His lips claimed mine once again and I gladly kissed back. Eventually, I got into it and ran my hands down his bare muscles, stopping at his belt.

His mouth left mine and hungrilly went to my neck. Then, I undid his ponytail. I've always loved how his hair looked completely down. Despite being a ninja, he way very soft and gentle with me. "Hey it's true, un!" He stood back up, smiling at me, "What?" "You're nipples get hard when you're turned on, un!" Embarrassed, I kicked him out of the bathroom, "I need to shower."

He looked about to disagree, but I shut and locked the door. After washing my hair of blood and brushing my teeth, I redressed myself in the t-shirt, bra, and underwear I had and left the bathroom. Deidara was gone, but Sasori was sitting on the bed with a small puppet in his hands. He glanced up and did a double-take, "Myra?! That's my-" He cut himself off with a red face, "Nevermind."

I'm a teenager, okay? I have hormones! Being more than a bit turned on still from Deidara, I questioned the redhead of his absense. "He went to-" Said blonde came into the room with a hand mid-way through his long locks. He looked hot. I couldn't stop myself from striding up to him and kissing him.

He gently wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. "Guys! What the hell?!" Deidara pulled his lips from mine, causing me to go to his jaw, "Get out Sasori, un." I don't know if he left or not because I was busy, but my back hit the bed and Deidara's mouth returned. His hands wondered about my body, as mine did his. Somehow I got his pants off, and he removed my shirt. He and I wrestled tongues for dominance when he started grinding his hips slowly into mine.

A small moan came from me, and he won the match. His lips released my own and his head went to ravish my neck. My heart was beating fast, and I felt light-headed, "D-Dei..." He grunted, "Hm?" I cringed at a chest pain, "M-my heart..." His face came into view and he was concerned, "Are you alright, un?" I took a calming breath, "It hurts."

Sasori's voice came, "The excitement of sexual intercourse could possibly prove to be too much for the current state of your heart." I jumped, trying to disappear into Deidara. When did he get there?! Deidara was suddenly off of me, putting his pants back on, "I understand, un." Sasori nodded and left again.

I sat up, "You're never gonna touch me again, are you?" The blonde softly caressed my cheek with a sad look on his face, but didn't say anything before leaving. Alone again, I pulled my shirt back on and waited for sleep to overtake me.

* * *

A week passed and we had all returned home safetly. I had returned to my all day and night training, only stopping to receive heart therapy from Kakuzu and to eat or sleep. Deidara hadn't even spoken with me since that night. Everytime I saw him, he made an excuse to leave the room. Tenten had gotten better, also.

Her and Hinata were now allowed about the same freedom as Gaara, who seemed to slightly like it here. He and Itachi were surprisingly close. There had also been talk about a certain Sand Nin scouting near our hideout. *cough* Matsuri *cough* Everytime the subject comes up, Gaara gets this anxious look in his eyes.

Madara, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetsu, AND Hidan were all on a mission to hunt down some rogue organization that was less amazing than their's. Pein has lately been doing daily talks with me, which is odd. He asks me questions that a psychologist would. "How do you feel about that?" and "Does this occur often?"

I'm going insane. No one speaks to me, and I don't speak to them. This may be because I'm always in the basement, but I was still lonely! On a particulary depressing Thursday morning, I was in the basement, running laps around the entire underground forest for who knows how long. Hell, who knows how trees even grow underground!?

Anyway, I was running laps when my ring suddenly beeped, signalling that I had better hurry and see what's up. I got upstairs and into the kitchen from the office. No one was in the house. I ran outside to see an injured Deidara panting as he jogged towards me, "She caught us off guard, but I think they have her now. So just go back to your precious basement, un."

He had a bitter edge to his voice, and he avoided my gaze. It stung. "Deidara, what is your problem?" Refusing to answer, he shoved past me and towards the house. First he avoids me, and now this?! I heard a loud thump and spun to see Deidara on the ground. Surprised, I hurried to him and rolled him onto his back. He wasn't breathing.

My heart stopped for a second before I did all I could do: CPR. The thought that it may only work on drowning victims didn't cross my mind. Nothing helped. He died. Tears filled my eyes, "Deidara..." NO answer came from the still criminal before me, "Deidara, damn it! Wake up!" My fists were against his chest, my heart feeling as though it was to burst.

"Myra, un!" I heard his voice, but the body below me was still unmoving. "Myra, open your eyes, un!" I opened my eyes, but all I could see was a blur. A calloused hand held my face softly, "Myra, look at me, un." My eyes squeezed themselves shut. Deidara's dead. I've gone crazy. The hands lightly wiped at the oncoming tears, "Please, un." Even if he was dead, the voice speaking to me sounded like him.

My body acted on it's own and wrapped it's arms and legs around the person above it. My eyes wouldn't open. This person even smelled, felt, and reacted like Deidara would. The person kissed my forehead, "Myra, please open your eyes, un!" Though it broke my heart, the voice of the person who sounded like Deidara's voice sounded like their heart was also breaking.

So I opened my eyes. Blond hair. Blue eyes. It WAS him. "D-Deidara?" My legs and arms released him and I fell back onto the bed. The blonde's face was surprised, but he nodded, "Yes. It's me, un." Timidly, I reached up and felt his skin, "but...you were dead, and I couldn't, "my hands moved to cover my mouth, "I couldn't save you!"

Deidara's features went soft and he gave me a sweet smile, "Myra, you had another dream. Look at me. Smell me. Feel me! I'm here and that's not going to change. If it's about the whole sex deal, don't worry about it. It's FINE. I'm here, un." He took one of my hands into his own and pressed it against one of his, "I'm right here, un."

It was true. His skin beneath my hand was warm with life. A small smile couldn't be hidden from my mouth, but it quickly disappeared when my stomach clenched with pain. My hand twitched and Deidara gave me a concerned look, "Are you alright, un?" Looking quickly around the room, I saw we were still in the hotel room.

"I don't feel very well, to be honest." Deidara lightly got off of me and sat beside me on the bed. After covering me back up correctly, he spoke as he moved the bangs from my face, "Don't worry. We'll take care of you." I tried to argue, but he leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead. After he pulled back, he sighed, "You're burning up, un." I turned to my side and curled up on myself, "I'm sorry about all of this."

He lightly patted my arm befre leaving, promising to check on me in a few hours.

**Not too confusing, right? I'm coming to an end in my pre-written chapters, so the spaces between updates could be increasing. Let's hope I don't get writer's block like I have for my other story. I bet my followers are one step from removing it. =(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I'm very late on updating. I'm sorry! Happy late Valentine's Day to all of you:) I'm not going to tell you my excuse, but I'm going to get on with the story. On with it!**

* * *

Sighing, I focused my chakra in my hand out of boredom. It was dark in the room, so the chakra left a slight trail of light when I moved, kind of like a sparkler on Independence Day. I thought about Deidara as I lay there drawing shapes in the air.

He's really sweet now, compared to when we first met. Even after the make out sessions and massages, I'm not sure how he feels. He never talks about stuff like that, but whenever we're alone and he just holds me, I can't help but think that he atleast feels that little flutter when he sees me. I feel it for him all of the time. I sometimes feel it when I see Sasori or Hidan too, but most of the time it's with Deidara. He's the one I'm most exposed to.

The ring on my finger soon vibrated and I was surprised when Pein's voice came from it, "Myra, I've been informed that you are ill. Is this accurate?" Confused, I confirmed his accusation with a short "yes,". "The village that you are currently in is notorious for spreading new illnesses. Hidan has been sent to take care of you. If you aren't any better in three days, he'll be taking you to a new town that is closer to us. This way, you won't have to make the whole journey, and you'll be in a safer place. Do you understand?"

Mentally, I smacked myself really hard for causing so much trouble, "I understand, and I'm sorry for making you do all of this. Kakuzu must be pissed." There was a slight pause, "Konan will deal with him, I'm sure. Focus on returning your health." A smile came to my face, "Thanks, Pein." The other's call him Leader, but I don't like that. He doesn't seem to mind either way, "Goodbye, Myra."

* * *

Three days passed, and I was far from healthy. By the time Hidan had arrived, my fever had escalated significantly and my throat felt more raw with every breath, along with heart pains. Hidan did all he could do to help me, but was eerily silent the whole time.

On that third day, today, he pressed a cold hand to my forehead. Well, maybe his hand is normal and my forehead is just really hot. "Well, Myra, it's time to go." My labored breaths staggered as I tried to stay sitting up by myself. My muscle's stung me in protest and Hidan carefully lifted me onto his back, "I'll try to make this fast."

My body slumped forward against his back and I didn't want to waste what little energy I had on fixating myself. Deidara had went ahead of us to get the hotel that we were heading to ready. Halfway through our trip, my stomach churned and I tensed, "Hidan! Hidan, stop! Put me down, now!"

He immediatley stopped and sat me down on the grass. My shoulders caved in as I spat out, "Go away!" As soon as the Jashinist was gone, I threw up, and I threw up a lot. When I was positive it was over, my throat burnt on top of being more dizzy. Everything that had come out of my mouth was a deep red. Blood.

"Myra, we need to get some fuckin' help." Looking up, I saw Hidan with such a solemn expression as he kept his eyes away from what looked like murder evidence on the grass. My eyes filled with tears, "Hidan, can you take me home, please? If I'm, " I shuddered, "if there's a chance I'm going to die, I want to be there."

His violet eyes were sad, "Yeah, sure. Fine. Leader will be pissed, but it's okay. Let's get you back up." He let me clean my mouth out with the canteen of water he'd brought along before heaving me back onto his back. My eyelids became heavy, and soon after our trip had started, I found myself unconscious.

* * *

Even while asleep, I could feel the effects of whatever illness I had obtained. The sleep was long and uncomfortable. When I opened my eyes, I saw my ceiling. Wait! MY ceiling! Too quickly, I turned my neck to look around the room. My desk, my closet door, my night light. My fever had went down majorly and my other symptoms had all but disappeared.

I tried to sit up, but found it in vain as a weight was holding me down on my left side. Looking over, I nearly shrieked. Deidara was lying there, on MY shoulder, in MY world, asleep. He stirred and looked at me sleepily, his eye camera missing, "You're awake, un." THAT'S all he has to say?! "I'm home! Why?!"

He wrapped an arm around my hips and buried his face into my neck, "You were dying, and we don't have enough medical experience back home. Leader says that you're supposed to stay here for a month or so, and I'm here to protect you in case harm comes your way, un." His breath tickled my neck. "Does my mother know I'm back?"

He made a noise that meant no. I tore myself from him and hurried downstairs, "Mom?!" The woman who raised me was making out with a big man on the couch. He was black and wore clothes that told me he was into bad stuff: a drug dealer or a thug. The man is black, and when his dark eyes landed on me, he stopped my mother.

She turned and saw me, "M-myra..Baby, is that you?!" Stupid woman, quit acting like you're a caring person. "Yeah." She scrambled off of the man's lap and hugged me tightly. I stood awkwardly, patting her back a few times, "Uh, where's Puda?" The woman detached herself from me and glared up at me (she's only 4'7), "You come home after almost four monthes and all you care about is that damn cat?!"

I didn't have an answer so I just looked down at her patiently. Her bottom lip puffed out like it always did when she was angry and she yelled, getting on her tiptoes to be in my face, "Go to your room, you're grounded!" My temper is always lost as soon as I speak with this woman. I have no patience for her. "Are you fucking kidding me, Mom?! I didn't do anything!"

The man on the couch stood, showing that he was even bigger than I thought he was, and loomed over me angrilly, "That is no way to speak to your mother." Now, I'm TERRIFIED of this guy, so I scampered back up to my room and locked the door behind me. "What happened, un?" I brought my eyes to see Deidara lying on his side with his hair down, his head propped up on his hand. I blushed, "I'm stuck in here for a while, I guess. Apparently I did something wrong, and this is my punishment."

He snickered, "Well atleast you've got me here, un." Shrugging, I sat beside him on the edge of the bed, "So how're we gonna keep you hidden from them? 'Cause there's no way they'll let you stay here." He shrugged, "I can take care of food and stuff, un." I shrugged, "Alright then." He sat up and looked around, "So this is your room, huh? I like... What the hell is that, un?" I followed his gaze to my large poster of a shirtless Hidan. My face seemed to explode in heat, "Nothing!" His hands pulled my head back to lay on his lap as he glared down at me, "You think Hidan's hot, un?"

I sat up and faced him, "What does it matter to you if I do or not?" His eyes widened before looking away with hurt in them. Surprised that I had snapped at him, I tried to fix it. My hands were on his shoulder and leg, and I was sitting on my knees, "Not as much as I think you are, though. I promise!"

Once I realized what I'd said in the haste of covering my ass, I gulped and felt the heat travel up my neck and my ears. Deidara's eyes grew dark and he turned his body towards me. He brushed my bangs from my face and slowly got closer to me. Hot breath heated my cheeks even more. When he spoke, his lips lightly grazed my own. His voice was thick, "Make me forgive you, un." I recall Kisame telling me that coming to my world causes odd side effects for people from the Narutoverse. Is being, pardon my french, kinky one of them? He didn't specify. I closed my eyes and exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. He was suddenly away from me.

My head followed him and I saw the grave look on his face. "Deidara, I'm fine. Come back." His eyes looked wary and my blush returned as I avoided his gaze, "Please, Dei." Even I was surprised by the yearning in my voice. He was suddenly on top of me, and I was lying down. His eyes were dark again and our noses were touching. "Say it again, un." Is he going to by like this everyday?! "Dei..." His lips softly enveloped my own. They danced a waltz, more passionate than ever before at the slow rate.

Oh boy. If he's going to be like this the whole time we're here, how will I control myself?!

* * *

The next two days or so brought Deidara and I closer. I introduced him to everything that was from my world. Well, everything that I could from my bedroom. Even porn, by accident of course! That had been an interesting day. We told eachother about our likes, dislikes, and childhood memories.

I don't know why he hasn't tried to shower, but he's started to stink. As I grab my pajamas and head for the door, I grab his arm and pull him with me to the bathroom. I made sure that Mark (Mom's boyfriend) and Mom aren't near, along with my sister, Irene. Irene is a lot taller than me with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

She has a face full of piercings and is somewhat of a nymphomaniac (someone who can't live without sex). I remember when I was 14, I had walked in on her and her boyfriend at the time trying to do something from a Kama Sutra website. Needless to say, I slept in my closet for the next week.

Anyway, once Deidara and I are safetly in the bathroom, Deidara gave me a weird look, "What're we doing in here, un?" I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders, looking meaningfully into his eyes, "Sometimes when you care about someone, you have to tell them something very important, you understand?"

He nodded, intently listening to me. "You stink, Deidara. You need a shower." He deadpanned, and I continued, "I'll take a quick shower, then you get one too. Now turn around, no peeking." He did so with no questions.

After I was safetly behind the curtain with the hot water pounding against my body, I let him know he could relax. After I was done taking a super fast shower, I wrap myself in a towel and jump out as Deidara jumps in. We have a stand-up shower, so it's super small. My mom's cheap, so she ordered the cheapest one: also the smallest one. Let's just say that my nympho sister never had sex in this shower.

As I start drying off, a knock comes at the door. I freeze, and I feel Deidara stop moving in the shower. I quickly yell, "Yeah?" My mom's impatient voice comes from behind the door, "I need to piss!" I gulp and drop my towel, "Uh, don't come in until I yell!" Quickly, I jumped into the shower with my eyes closed tight, "Okay!"

My body is pressed flat against Deidara's, and the fact that we're both naked made it even harder not to faint with nervousness. I heard the door open and my mom rush in. Expecting her to just do her business and be done, my eyes shot open when she spoke, "Who else is in here?"

Deidara's body tensed and I struggled not to look anywhere but his chest that I was pressed against, "What? Are you crazy, Mom? You know I'd never shower with someone else. I'm too self-conscious for that." There was a silence as the toilet flushed. "Yeah because you're too busy watching that Asian shit on your computer to get a boyfriend like me or your sister."

The water turned scolding hot from the toilet being flushed. Deidara dug his head into my neck, biting. I guess it's a bad and good thing. Good: he was blocking me from the hot water. Bad: he drew blood. I cried out, "Shit!" The water slowly sank back to it's regular tempurature and Deidara's teeth released my skin, but he left his head where it was.

Mom's voice came, "Well, good night. Don't go downstairs tonight unless you want a show, if you know what I mean." I grumbled out, "Gross." Relief flushed over me whent the sound of the door shutting came. Deidara raised his head and had a line of blood running down his neck. He frowned, "I'm sorry, but it's all I could do to not make a noise, un."

I averted my eyes to above his right shoulder with a hot face, "It's okay." We stayed in that position for a whole minute before it dawned on me just how much of our skin was touching. My whole body seemed to turn red as I try to get out, only to by stopped by two powerful arms. My eyes connect with his, and that look is in them AGAIN.

I try to cover myself, by he grabs my hands and holds them in his own, "Don't do that. You're beautiful, un."

**Again, I'm super sorry for the wait, but it's here now right? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
